


Mors Certa, Vita Incerta

by Shorknado



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assault is not on connor or gavin btw, Attempted Murder, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: "Remind me again why I'm here," Gavin spits out after two solid hours of silence."We are assigned to investigate a string of murders in the Upper Peninsula due to the force being understaffed after many android officers retired"





	1. Fucking Androids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im tired of seeing gross rape fics from this fandom. And you bet ur ass as a michigan native im making these dumb boys go to my hometown not even God can stop me
> 
> (edit: tagged it wrong my bad (:)

"Remind me again why I'm here," Gavin spits out after two solid hours of silence.

"We are assigned to investigate a string of murders in the Upper Peninsula due to them being understaffed after many android officers retired from the force,"

Gavin grits his teeth at the cool, calculated response from the android driving. 

"Lieutenant Anderson is on vacation, and I was assigned as your partner because of my capabilities,"

"Thank you, fuck face" Gavin practically snarls in an attempt to shut Connor up. Of course this was his luck. An entire staged android rebellion and social overhaul just for him to be stuck with the most...robotic deviant to exist. 

"You're welcome," Connor says, eyes straight ahead on the road. 

This was going to be a long stay. 

Gavin sighs and shifts, he felt numb from all the sitting he was doing. He had dozed off there for a bit, in that time Connor did the absolute honor of turning on some music. Knights of the Black Death. That shit Anderson listens to all the time. He glanced and almost smiled at the smartly dressed android listening to metal. It was...a funny sight. 

"Do you actually like this trash?" Gavin asks, keeping a strong air of bitterness in his voice. 

"Yes, it's very energetic," 

"It sounds like shit. Its all loud and disorganized. Barely qualifies as music,"

Connor's eyes flicker over to him for a moment before looking back to the road, it taps its finger on the wheel. Disturbingly human like. 

"I suppose to someone not inclined to this style of music it would sound disorderly. I enjoy the," It pauses as if to find the correct phrasing, "Challenge that comes with processing the music,"

Gavin frowns and looks away from the android. What a creepy answer, he wishes he never asked. 

"So is this your car?" Gavin asks, suddenly not wanting to sit in heavy metal saturated silence.

"For now," 

Great. It was being weird on purpose. Fucking spectacular. Gavin grumbles a familiar fucking androids under his breath and pulls out the case file, skimming though it. Four humans found dead, three male one female. No finger prints, bodies dumped in the pine forests, suspected drowning. All the victims had nothing in common physically. Except one detail...

"They're all Canadian..." Gavin mutters softly, rubbing his chin in thought. 

"They all came over legally for day trips. No past criminal record for any, all reported missing by family,"

Gavin glares at Connor, but he can't be that mad. Unfortunately they...had to work together. Still, it was a strange case. 

"Android suspected?" 

"Yes, no motives yet,"

Gavin nods, and makes a small note of it on the file. 

"Can we still examine the bodies or have they been sent back?"

"The most recent murder was two weeks ago, all bodies have most likely been cremated by now,"

Gavin lets out a resigned sigh and puts the file away. Not much to go on until another body was found. Grim, but a fact. He's so deep in thought he almost doesn't notice the loud growl of his stomach. 

"Would you like to stop for lunch, Detective Reed?"

Gavin scowls, but he can't really say no after that.

"Whatever,"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes I want to stop for fucking lunch," He snaps, glaring at the serene silicon shit lord. 

"Any preferences?" 

 

"...no," 

A few minutes later Connor pulls into a Wendy's parking lot, and put the car in park. 

"I'll wait in here," 

Gavin turns to look at the still android, raising an eyebrow. 

"You're...just going to sit there?"

"Yes,"

"You're not coming in at all?" Gavin asks, glancing around the car. Connor turns, and it fixes Gavin with a professional stare.

"Why would I?"

Gavin gets out of the car, and tries not to run into the building. Happy to stretch his legs, but sufficiently freaked the fuck out.

He was used to androids, they never really bothered him. But something about Connor was...different. After the revolution all production of new androids stopped. Some rumors said cyber life purposely destroyed some unreleased prototypes rather than turn them free. Meaning Connor was probably the most advanced android in existence. 

It wasn't all bad at first, no different from the other plastic cops around the office. But it was...designed to do his job. It was better equiped to do what he did. It was dumb to lash out at the android like he did, but he was kind of like that to everyone. 

And with the deviants becoming normal he...worried. Connor was a deviant, he probably always had been on some level. Able to hold a gun, never listening to Anderson. Hell that fucker even came back from the dead. And well...it was really cute. 

Truth be told, Connor unnerved Gavin on a very deep level, and he did his damn well to avoid it. No matter how much it resembled his type. 

So he ate his meal inside, and joined the android in the car. Connor smiles, not forced, but not natural, and returns to the highway.  It makes no comment.

"Why don't you have a self driving car?" Gavin asks absently as he stares out the window at the passing trees. 

"I like driving. Its fun,"

Gavin snorts and leans back. Makes sense, stimulating to a robot. He reaches over and changes the music to good, aka mr brightside on repeat. 

"Do you like classic music?" Connor asks curiously. 

Gavin frowns, he didn't like the idea of that and promptly ignores the android. He huffs, and glares out the window childishly, finding himself staring at the reflection of Connor in the window. He can't help it. He's like a little kid picking om his crush, its embarrassing. He watches the faint led pulse blue and wonders if he would be nicer to Connor if it didn't still dress in the android uniform and have the led. 

Connor pays the toll, and the human attendant scowls at him as they drive past. He wonders how accepting people in the boonies have been about the recent android freedoms. He really didn't want to deal with the hassle of getting Connor into places that aren't accepting. 

"Don't you have anything else to wear? Something that doesn't literally light up and sat "I'm a plastic toy please discriminate against me" Gavin snaps, watching the led flicker yellow for a moment. 

"I did bring some extra clothing. I suppose I'll change sooner rather than later,"

"What about that light? A dead ass give away if you ask me," Gavin huffs, turning to flick the annoying led in the androids temple.

Connor's face shifts into a slightly annoyed expression, but makes no move to stop him. Gavin smirks, happy to get a reaction out of the machine. He pokes the light again.

"They know I am an android. Going out of my way to hide my led won't help the investigation," Connor replies, voice still managing to be aloof and disinterested. 

Gavin leans more running his finger over the circle curiously. He had never been close enough to an android to really touch one. It was a strange feeling, a slight indent against the otherwise smooth silicone skin. 

The light turns yellow, and Connor finally reaches up to shoo his hand away. 

"Personal space, please."

Gavin laughs and leans back in his seat, good to know that thing can get annoyed. 

"Find a spot to change as soon as you can at least. I'm tired of looking at the annoying blue light coming off your dumb suit,"

Connor doesn't respond, but its led flashes yellow three times in quick succession. 

"I just received a report that a body has been found that might tie into our case,"

"Rollin out the red carpet for us huh? It nearby?"

"Ah hour away,"

Gavin sighs, he would have liked to get to their hotel first, but duty calls. 

"I'll change before we arrive,"

"Good,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im cranking out these troit fanfics like no god damn tomorrow. Im still working on gavins characterization so bear with me.


	2. Dicktective, Gavin Reed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pov change! Most investigation parts will be from Connors pov bcs gavins feeling, what the kids call, Gay
> 
> Hank and gavin say pop and all androids say soda and everyone is mad abt it

The car rolls to a stop near the flashing lights of the police barricaded set up next to the highway. Gavin immediately gets out and stretches, making his way to the officers. 

Connor takes that moment to strip off his glowing android labeled jacket for a light hoodie and hat. Inconspicuous, as requested. 

He exits the car and follows the other to listen in to the debrief. Business as usual.

Working with Gavin would prove to be a challenge. Anderson had his reasons for hating androids at first, and was an interesting foray into human partners. And surly Gavin had his, but he wasn't going to let the other man ignore him anymore. He was, clinically, alive after all. 

"How long as she been here?"

"We suspect a few hours. Not long enough for the coyotes to get her. This is a popular campsite, but we've closed it off,"

Connor follows the two slowly, cataloguing the information as they talk.

"He with you?"

Gavin glances back at him, annoyed face turning into one of interest as Gavin inspects his change of clothing, "Yeah, partner on this case"

"You have any questions then?"

Connor blinks, and tilts his head. He was still getting used to humans acknowledging his presence, hard to decode such demure actions. 

"No sir,"

The sheriffs smiles, until his eye drifts to Connor's temple. He detects an instant look of disgust, but the man says nothing about it. 

"Do what you need to. We appreciate the help,"

Gavin nods, and makes his way to the body. Crouching down to investigate. Connor follows suit.

"You really do follow your humans around like a poodle," Gavin says, only a hint of malice in his voice. Good too see their relationship was growing less volatile. 

Connor decides the best course of action is a non verbal shrug, which he does. Before looking down to scan body. 

"There's bruises on her neck..." Gavin mutters to himself, slipping on a glove to tilt her chin up, "looks like she went out kicking,"

Gavin's tone is thoughtful, and almost cold. Very strange to hear as opposed to his usual blasè attitude.  

"There's water in her lungs and throat, the eventually cause of death was drowning, but she was strangled until she passed out," Connor adds as he scans the body, keeping his delivery factual and precise. 

Gavin nods, and pulls out his phone, making a quick note of it. 

Connor reaches over and dabs at the bit of dried blood under the victims nose, he glances at Gavin to be sure he is not looking before pressing the sample into his processors. 

"She's been dead three hours," 

Gavin looks at him curiously, but nods. He gives the body a pat down and pulls out her wallet, going through it while Connor continues scanning. With a frown he pulls her dress up a bit to see a dried liquid. 

"Detective Reed, were there signs pf sexual assault on the previous victim's?"

Gavin looks up from the licence of the girl and frowns, "No. Can't you access the files instantly, dick?"

"No, I'm in a deadzone," Connor briefly considers tacking a playful insult onto his response, but decides against it.

Gavin laughs, as if he had made a joke and looks down, raising his eyebrows. 

"Why you asking?"

"There's semen residue on her body,"

Connor reaches down and takes a sample into his fingers, bringing his hand to his lips. 

"Holy fucking shit Connor! No!" Gavin snaps,gloved hand shooting out to grab his wrist, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm going to analyse the-"

"I know you are! I read your specs but can you," Gavin glances around and lowers his voice, "Be more discreet about it? I know you don't give a shit, but it looks weird to everyone. And especially these boonie folk,"

Connor scans the area to find that a few officers were watching them with slight interest. He processes a few replies before deciding to be truthful.

"I'm not hiding the fact that I'm an Android, Detective. Its better to be as clear as possible about my capabilities as not to arouse too much discomfort and suspicion. A human licking blood is much more suspect than an Android,"

Gavin frowns at that and releases his wrist, "Don't fucking do it in front of me then, got it?"

"Of course," Connor decides a smile is in order, so he tries a polite one without teeth. It doesn't have the desired effect, and Gavin gets up to investigate the area. Mumbling about androids and drinking semen. 

Connor shrugs, physically, and analyses the sample. It would take a while for him to get results due to the lack of connection, but it begins to process. With that out of the way he stands and starts to reconstruct the scene. 

All they knew was that the body had been dumped here after being forcibly drowned. She was not killed in this area, she was brought here.

Connor looks at the ground, the police on scene weren't well trained. Despite the efforts a lot of the area had been walked through and tampered with. Nevertheless, he walks over to the evidence marker near the part in trees that lead to the highway.

A set of footprints, small probably a woman's. Barefoot too. The prints suggest a slight build, not easy for a woman to carry a corpse by herself. And the indentations in the dirt were not deep, suggesting she wasn't burdened when dropping off the body. Were there two?

He scans the area for another set of footprints, but there's too many boot marks on the ground.

"Connor! Come here for a second!" 

He looks over to see Gavin standing near the tree line facing the highway. The flashing lights from the police vehicles lit him rather nicely in the darkening evening.

"Yes detective?" 

Gavin points to the dirt, two sets of footprints and some tire tracks are visible. 

"Those the same footprints as over there?"

Connor crouches down to scan them. The smaller set was a match, but the larger set was new. 

"The tire marks don't go past the prints. I'm guessing they took the body out of their car and dumped it over there," Gavin gestures behind him, "Before they took off,"

Connor nods, running a few simulations in his head, "The larger prints are probably from a male, and their deeper than the females. He probably carried the body over..."

Gavin hums thoughtfully, making another note in his smart phone before moving to kneel in front of the tire tracks. 

"Can you analyse these and get a impression? We might be able to match a make and model. Can't look at every tire in the state, but it will help,"

"Of course," Connor says, and kneels next to Gavin, scanning the impression and creating a digital copy to update the case files with. 

"Its a brand that typically is used for pick up trucks, safe to assume that the culprit drives one,"

He watches Gavin think. Slight furrow in his brow as he rubs his chin in thought. This is the most time he's spent with the other man and not been called a derogatory name. In fact, the other was being very civil with him. Gavin was a very ambitious man, not afraid to step on toes when he needed too. And apparently not above working with an android. 

"The fuck are you lookin at?" Gavin snaps, causing Connor to jerk out of his thoughts. He briefly runs through a few responses before settling on honesty.

"You've been very civil with me, I appreciate it,"

The other blinks slowly, a slightly stunned expression on his face. He opens his mouth to say something before scowling and getting up. 

"Fuck off. You're just a tool for me to use during this investigation....bitch," he snaps before sauntering off. 

Connor watches him leave, head tilted curiously. If he wasn't mistaken he detected a spike in heartbeat after his words. Fascinating. 

He scans the scene once more, but they seem to have gotten all they could for now. Hopefully they'll get more leads when the sample is analysed. Connor returns to Gavin's side once more, listening to him talk to the officer about future plans. 

The officer eyes Connor warily, pausing his conversation for a moment. 

"I've never seen a model like that before. What is it?" He asks Gavin, pointedly looking where Connor's old model number would have been.

Gavin glares, visibly annoyed at the question, and ironic echo of his old taunts, "You ask it," He snaps before turning and marching back to the car. 

The officer looks at him, and Connor decides to smile politely. 

"I am Connor. My model number is not important to the investigation. I am just another person," 

The officer doesn't reply, and scoffs as he leaves. With nothing left to look at, he returns to the car. Buckling his seat belt and pulling out.

"Don't let yoopers get to you. Bunch of dumb ass hicks who haven't seen an advanced android, let alone deviant, in years,"

Connor holds back a smile as he begins heading toward the hotel room.

"Turning a new leaf, detective?" Connor asks lightly. He's met by a few moments of tense silence before Gavin turns the radio on.

"Its my job to be a dick to you," He finally grumbles out, pointedly looking out the window.

Connor only smiles at the road, without even thinking about it. Gavin was such a shit head.

\-- 

It takes an hour of speeding to get to the hotel their staying. Gavin managed to convince him that if anyone could safely speed, it was him. 

"And why the hell do you have that hat? You're from fucking Detroit at least support the damn hockey team," Gavin continues on his rant about Connor's clothing choices that he had started uninvited. 

"No pride from you androids. I still hear you say so-da. Can't they program correct speech patterns into you walking smart phones?" 

Connor takes his small bag from the back and hands Gavin his duffle bag.

"I'm talking to you dick head!"

"Oh where you? I didn't notice,"

Gavin falls silent for a moment before snorting, "You have sarcasm program in there?"

"Why would I have that?"

Connor holds back a smile and goes up to the receptionist. She's an android, and he's able to easily check in. She passes him the keys, and wishes them a good night. 

Gavin trails behind Connor after taking his key card, hiding a yawn behind his hand. It was getting rather late. He opens the door and sets his bag aside. 

"Connor what the fuck is this?" Gavin is practically fuming with rage.

"What's the problem?"

"There...there's only one bed you fucking moron,"

Connor looks at the single bed, then back to Gavin, "I am aware,"

Gavin huffs and drops his bag on the floor, "I'm not sharing a bed with you,"

Oh, that was the problem, "Detective I don't sleep,"

"Oh...yeah..."

Connor takes a seat at the desk in the corner, politely turning away, "I'll be in low power mode if you need me,"

Gavin doesn't respond. He can hear him rustle through his bag, and the sound of a shower before he settles into low power mode, and the world fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments! I read and love them all


	3. I'm not alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I really enjoy writing this so im glad you enjoy reading them!

Gavin takes a drag from the cigarette, watching Connor "sleep".

He blows the smoke out the open window, shivering slightly in the cold air seeping in.  The room was still dark, lit only by the dim sun rising and the soft glow of the LED embedded in Connors head. 

He looks out the window, there's so much more stars here than in the city. More than he's ever seen before, even with the sun rising some are still visible. 

He flicks ash out the window and looks back to the android. It hadn't moved. 

That's the thing about androids. Their so uncannily good at human mimicry. Its hard, if not impossible, to tell Connor apart from a very awkward and aloof human nowadays. 

It's the little things that really drive home how clinically non organic they are, and just how alive they are. 

Connor's not breathing, why would it be. But its head is tilted down slightly, as a dozing humans would. Its like looking at a painting or photograph. Depicting something alive, but not living.

Two sides of one coin. 

Gavin flicks the butt of his cigarette out the window. The sun was starting to burn away the swaths of fog, and the day was surly full of more driving. Everything on this fucking shit peninsula is two hours away.

"Connor," He means to yell, and surprise the android. But for some reason it comes out as a soft, gentle whisper. 

Its head lifts, and Connor turns to look at him. Blinking a few times, almost like a human blinking away sleep.

"Yes detective?" 

Its voice is quiet and clear, not disturbing the strange feeling of the morning. Gavin can hear birds from outside the open window.

"You finish the analyzing sample?" He finally asks, watching the android sitting stiffly. Hands clasped in its lap. Connor perks up at the question.

"Yes, the semen is from an android. I got the model and identification code from it,"

"Androids can...do that?" Gavin asks, feeling a strange twist in his stomach at the thought. It shouldn't be surprising, humans were sick creatures. He tries not to look at Connor's lower body. 

"Androids created for that purpose can. The goal was to make them as life like as possible,"

Gavin nods, deciding to drop this subject like a hot potato. He does not want to know about android sex life. Especially not from Barbie Sherlock.

"There's something odd though, the android still has a functioning tracker,"

"So?"

Connor frowns and leans forward a bit, a look of concern on its face. 

"Trackers and deactivation codes cease functioning in deviants, its a tell tale sign. That means this android is not a deviant,"

Odd, but it had only been a year after the revolution. Wasn't odd that isolated places out here still had some machines walking around.

"Then it can't be our culprit. Non deviant androids can't kill," Gavin sighs, looks like Connor drank that jizz for nothing, "We might as well go find and convert it. Find a lead,"

"The android is located in Sault St. Marie," Connor continues, "I find it very...suspect to find a non deviant pleasure android around."

Gavin tilts his head in interest. Sex clubs were cracked down hard after liberation with more strict guidelines. But some managed to slip under the rug. 

"Coincidentally, the androids current location is a building called Studio 10. A Canadian based strip club that moved over the border during the android boom of 25'"

Gavin can feel his mind start to get shift into gear. Excitedly, he gets to his feet and starts pulling out the case files, spreading them out on the bed. He pulls out his laptop and starts going over all the information he wrote down last night.

"What time does the club open?"

"Eleven PM, we have an entire day to prepare,"

Gavin nods, typing down a few theories, and plans. So far the profile of the culprit was bare bones, but this could lead to new motives and help build a better profile. Hell they might even find the couple there. 

"We have jurisdictions to go undercover, so we can get to the android there," Gavin mumbles to himself, "And if its an illegal club..."

He grins, this would be a good mark on his record. Busting an illegal sex club and solving a serial murder? A fucking gold star for his career. Might even get him a raise.

"We can liberate the androids there," Connor says, a strange tone in his voice.

Right. The androids. Gavin hums dismissively in response, that wasn't the main priority. It was humans that were dying, androids in need weren't his concern.

"Detective, I understand that solving this case is our top priority. But I will do everything in my power to save the captive androids,"

Gavin turns around, annoyed, only to see Connor had moved behind him. Uncomfortably close, and staring at him with deep brown eyes. There's a look of cold determination in them. He doesn't know what to say to it.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Detective?" Connor asks after a long silence, face changing from the dark expression to one of curiosity. 

As tempting as it is to tell it to fuck off, he is morbidly curious.

"Fine,"

"Is there a reason you hate androids, or am I just special?"

He scoffs at the question, these machines were always so damn blunt. With a sigh he crosses his arms, and takes a subtle step back so Connor can't look down on him as much. 

"If it is a personal issue from your past I won't pry, but I would like to make this...collaboration as easy as possible,"

Gavin rolls his eyes at that, who installed a brow nosing program on this thing?

"I don't have any personal issues. I just don't like things I don't understand," 

Shit he didn't mean to say that, too weirdly personal. Connor tilts its head in interest, and Gavin takes another step back. 

"Look I always thought androids were weird ok, never liked them but they did what was told. Hell, I thought Alexa was fucking creepy. But this whole deviant shit makes them even more," He waves his hand for emphasis, "Unpredictable,"

"Do you not like other humans then? They are also considered unpredictable,"

Gavin shrugs, he doesn't want to spill his guts to a fucking android but...he never really told anyone about his concerns. Maybe...Connor could understand? An unbiased opinion from an ex deviant hunter.

"No, no humans I get. I am a human dipshit. Its not hard to understand how other think. But you, your people," He looks Connor up and down, noting the stiff way he stands. Not breathing, not shifting. Not human.

"You, androids, deviants. You don't think like a human. It's a different process," 

Connor nods, eyes shifting around in thought and LED flickering yellow. That's what always gave deviants away. Their eyes are so human. 

"Like right now. A human would probably have an unfinished answer for me, or a rebuttal. They would start talkin and not even know what they were gonna end with. But you," In a flash of confidence Gavin steps forward, gently tapping the yellow LED on its temple, "You're running a simulation aren't you. Figuring out the best thing to say. Plotting your course through hundreds of thousands of options. When you talk, you know how it will end,"

Connor nods silently, and Gavin grins up at him. Feeling better already. He gently flicks the LED before moving away. 

"Don't let it hurt your precious feefees. I'm rude to everyone. You're not special,"

And with that he puts shoes on, wanting to distance himself from the weird feeling he was getting from the interaction. Get out of this stuffy room.

"Thank you for telling me, Detective. If you ever have a question for me feel free to ask,"

Gavin lets out a uncaring grunt, "Get dressed. I don't wanna spend all day in this room with you. Might as well play tourist in the city,"

Connor leaves the room, presumably to change shirts for their outting. And Gavin frowns as he pulls on his jacket.

Did he just ask Connor on a date?  
\---

"What's a five letter word that means something distasteful,"

"Gavin,"

"Oh really fucking funny you sentient smartphone,"

He exits his crossword app and glares at the approaching city. Everything was so far apart and in this shitty place. 

"You'd think after what..twenty years? Fucking unbelievable," He whines as Connor slows down to the speed limit, "The city looks bigger now so there's that,"

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah. Family vacation when I was 16. Pretty fucking boring honestly. Nothing but a bunch of shitty boats in a lake,"

Connor nods, a small smile on his face. It was weird and cute. 

"Well we have an entire day to spend. Maybe you'll find something fun,"

Gavin rolls his eyes and pulls up the address of Studio 10. It wasn't far from the international bridge, easy to get to.

"You ever been up here?"

"Never left Detroit, Detective,"

Gavin rolls his eyes and puts his phone away, "Fuck it. Take us to the Soo Locks,"

Connor nods, and expertly navigates the city. It was still a bit outdated, old buildings standing next to sky scrapers and tourist traps. They pull into a parking garage near Studio 10 and Connor begins walking them towards the locks. Gavin doesn't really know what to say. He's never really good at small talk with anyone.

He looks at Connor, it was weird seeing it not in its old uniform. Two years had passed since the uprising, and Connor hadn't aged a bit. He looked as young, and as innocent as a peach. It was damn annoying too. He looked to soft to be anything but some ribbon clerk. Especially with his annoyingly warm brown eyes and soft smile.

"Are you ok?" Connor asks. Gavin was caught staring.

"Fuck off," He snaps as he looks away, shoving his hands in his pockets and speeding up. He can hear Connor easily catch up with him. 

He ignores the Android and makes his way subtly to an ice cream stand. It was around lunchtime, and breakfast had been coffee. He deserved this.

That's what he thought as he orders a cup, glancing at Connor standing near him and looking out into the river.

"You want some?"

"No thank you,"

Gavin shrugs and pays for his, walking along the edge of the dock. The lake was very beautiful, a light breeze was blowing the fresh smell of water towards them. 

"So when are you gonna take that thing out?" Gavin asks between bites, deciding now is a good time to pry into Connors thoughts. 

"Thing? You mean my LED?" 

"Yeah, almost all other androids took em out. And it makes you one hell of a target," Gavin nudges Connor's side, "Unless you like getting racially profiled,"

Connor frowns, and Gavin sees it flip a coin in its other hand. Deep in robotic thought.

"It's...hard to explain," Connor sighs and catches its coin, looking at it and frowning, "Other deviants see themselves as humans. Or human like, and want to be seen as human by others. So they take the LED out,"

Gavin nods, licking his spoon in interest, "So what are you saying? You're not human?"

"No. I'm not a human," Connor says, voice cold and factual, "I think, and feel like a human. Clinically I am alive, but not a living being,"

Connor stops walking suddenly, and Gavin turns to face it. The LED is pulsing a soft gold light, and its face is deep in thought. 

"Other androids strive to be human in every way. I don't think its wrong, to want to become human, to take steps to relive the dysphoria of our existence," 

Connor looks up, face shifting away from a troubled look and into a comforting smile. 

"I know what I am, and what I am not, detective. I see no reason to take out my LED and pretend to be human when I am not. I'm alive with or without it,"

Gavin nods, digesting the things Connor said. It-...he was making a lot of sense.

"You...you can call me Gavin," He says awkwardly, not able to come up with a response. 

Connor begins walking, and Gavin trails after him.

"Alright, Gavin. I hope what I said was insightful,"

"Fuck off. Want the rest of this?"

"I can't eat you know,"

"Well then analyse it and tell me what's in it,"

Connor laughs and takes a bit of ice cream, beginning to read off the list of ingredients as Gavin watches the boats cross the lake. 

This was nice. 

\--

"Ok so you know the plan right?" Gavin asks, feet on the dashboard as the lights of the club flicker on. The place had been open for a good hour, and he and Connor have been watching patrons file in and out of it. 

"We go in and I locate the android that matches the semen sample and question him,"

Gavin nods, sipping his coffee, "And if someone asks what you're doing,"

"I'm your personal robot, and your into three ways,"

Gavin snorts, this was the dumbest cover story he's ever created.

"Can we have code names?" Connor asks playfully as he writes down the information of another person entering the club via facial scan. 

"Yeah, you're robo bitch,"

"Those aren't very incognito names,"

"Shut the fuck up, robo bitch,"

Connor rolls his eyes, and Gavin finishes his coffee, getting out of the car. 

"Alright lets get this shit show on the road," 

They enter the club, its remarkably similar to the Eden club, with androids in weird tubes. The only difference is a VIP room with a few human dancers. Gavin walks around, pretending to be looking for a partner while subtly following Connor as he tracks the Android their looking for. All the Android still had their LEDs in. 

"Sir, is that with you?" Comes a gross sleazy accented voice from behind them. Gavin turns to see the club owner. He was a weird looking thin man with greasy hair.

"Yeah its mine, what not allowed to bring my own bot?" Gavin shoots back, feigning annoyance while Connor makes his doe eyes clueless Android expression. 

"Oh well most people don't...already have one.." the man says, switching gears at the thought of loosing a customer, "Please enjoy yourself!"

Gavin grins, and wraps an arm around Connors waist, "Oh I will," He says, them after a moment adds, " All these are still hots right? No deviant shit?"

"Yes sir, they exist only for your pleasure," The mam assures with a disgusting smile. Gavin nods and quickly pulls Connor away from the man.

"There he is," Connor says quietly enough to not be overheard as he points to an attractive blond model near the corner. 

Gavin releases Connor and presses his hand against the screen, purchasing a session.

"This comes out of the department, right?"

"Not sure,"

Gavin sighs as the android takes his arm.

"This way to your room, sir," It says low and sultry. Gavin lets himself be tugged along by the machine. These models always creeped him out, something about a sentient dildo was...unnatural. 

The three enter a room and Gavin pulls away from the Android to go lean against the table, not trusting the bed. 

"Do what you need to do," He says dismissively as Connor steps up to the android.

He watches with interest as Connor offers his hand, and after a moment the other takes it. The flesh color fades away to white where they touch.

"It's no good, they erased its memory after two hours. He knows nothing," Connor says with a frustrated sigh. He then grips the wrist of the android, "Wake up,"

The android blinks and steps back in shock. Staring down at his hands and looking back up. 

"Hello, I'm Connor. An android from the DPD. Can I ask you a few questions?"

The android nods, glancing around nervously. 

"Do you know what a deviant is?"

"N-no I don't,"

Connor nods, thinking a moment before continuing, "Are the other androids here memory wiped?"

"Yes,"

"Do you get paid for your work?"

"No,"

"Thank you for your help, why don't you sit down for a bit,"

The android takes a shakey seat on the bed as Connor approaches Gavin.

"We have enough androids here to testify and make an arrest. Would you like me to call back up?" 

"File a report to the DPD for an investigation first. We can detain him until the police get here to take him away. Until then you can free the bots. Send them to Jericho,"

Connor's LED blinks yellow a few times, and he returns to the new deviants side to comfort him. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant stop thinking about the "im chaka-oofka and my dad knows god" vine


	4. Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support!

It was hard to describe the emotion he felt as he freed those androids. 

It wasn't hard to describe the sense of smug satisfaction he felt when the police pulled in and arrested the screaming owner of the club and booted all the patrons. 

Although the fact that it was currently 2 AM and they were still two hours away from the hotel did put a damper on the elation he felt.

Connor glances over to Gavin, who had fallen asleep as soon as they got in the car an hour ago. His hed leaned against the window, and his face was relaxed. It was interesting how humans slept, sometimes they would frown, or mumble in their sleep. Dreaming.

What a strange concept, dreaming. To be active and thinking, to be alive at all times. Even in unconscious. 

Gavin lets out a snort and shifts in his sleep. Trying to get comfortable. Connor considers buckling his seat belt, but it was obvious the other wouldn't like being woken up. 

He glances out the window, looking out onto the lake . It was impossibly dark by human standards, but he can see just fine. In fact he can see a fast approaching car behind him without its lights on in the rearview mirror.

Connor taps the breaks twice, and the other cars headlights come on. Making its rapid approach even more concerning. 

He considers his options, and decides to speed up. They would get back to the hotel faster, and Gavin could rest in an actual bed. He still had a lot of arrangements to make for the liberated bots. It was a hassle to get social workers and therapy in this relatively secluded non android friendly area. And companion androids always had trouble entering society, but it was work he was happy to do. 

The lights of the car flicker on and off behind him. He glances in the mirror to see it was actually a truck, and was now tailgating him. 

He was going 90 miles an hour.

"Gavin," Connor says calmly, reaching over to gently tap his face, "Wake up," 

Gavin grunts and sits up, yawning angrily, "What the fuck Connor? Are we back?" he grumbles, shaking his head. 

"Put your seatbelt on," 

"Huh?" 

Gavin looks around with bleary eyes as he buckles in, "Holy shit Connor why are you going 110? Why the fuck is he going 110?"

"I think that might be the culprit. They're in a truck,"

Gavin curses and turns to look at the driver, "This car doesn't have light does it?"

"We're not authorized to make traffic arrests, and I think its too dangerous to..."

Connor trails off when another set of headlights appear in the darkness ahead of them. 

"Oh fuck," Gavin whispers, voice shaking in desperation and fear. 

"Give me your gun,"

Gavin fumbles a bit before he pulls the gun out, clicking the safety off. The car ahead of them is approaching at roughly 60 an hour, they didn't have much time. Connor shifts into 4 wheel drive, ajd slams his foot on the accelerator

Figuratively, time slows down as he runs his simulations. The lake was too his left, a sheer drop off a cliff into the water. Survivability of that was low, but so was a head on collision going 110 followed by being rear ended at the same speed. No, the question was which tire to shoot first. He rolls the window down.

"Can you hit it?" Gavin asks, hand gripping Connor's thigh in fear. 

"I don't miss,"

He takes aim at the left tire, and shoots. The car swerves as he jerks the wheel right. There's a sickening crunch as the drivers side clips the truck, and Connor turns to look at the driver and get facial a recognition.

The other truck revs its engine, and smashes into the back of their car. Connor gripes the wheel, but its too late. The car careens off the side of the cliff. 

Connor unclips his belt and shoves himself in front of Gavin as they crash against rocks on the way to water. 

Hardware Damage, left arm compromised. Non fatal.

Cold water starts to flood into the car from the open window.

Save Gavin, or Escape?

Connor unbuckles Gavin's seat belt and he falls to the roof with a groan. They were upside down. 

Survivability Down.

"Gavin? Gavin wake up," Connor yells, smacking the other across the face. He groans and sits up, disoriented.

"We need to get out right now," 

Gavin nods, the water was already up to their necks. 

"Hold your breath, and don't let go of me,"

Gavin grabs his mangled left hand and takes a deep breath. Connor ducks his head under, and drags Gavin to the open window, pushing him out first before slipping out. He grabs Gavin's shoulder with his other hand and kicks. Dragging the two up to the surface and away from the sinking car. 

Gavin gasps for air, and clings to Connor. 

"Think they'll get out?" A female voice, faint. 

Connor covers Gavin's mouth and shoves him underwater. Slowly and quietly swimming towards the shore. 

"Probably not. Car flipped. That humans probably dead and no free droid in its right mind would save em," A males voice. 

Androids. They had to be androids. 

Gavin was struggling and Connor hoists him up, flipping onto his back and keeping Gavin's head above water. 

"Let's get outta hear. Find a tow truck and clean up," 

The rest of their conversations fades as Connor makes his slow way to the shore. 

Left arm compromised, initiating amputation protocol. 

"Gavin I need you to swim,"

The others starts to weakly kick, and in time they get to shallow enough water to walk. Gavin is leaning heavily on him, breathing labored. Connor runs a health scan on him. 

Body Temperature: 95, moderate hypothermia onset, potentiality fatale

Head Injury: Concussion, non fatal. 

Minor Lacerations and bruising, non fatal. 

"Gavin, how are you feeling?"

"Like fucking shit you bitch," Gavin slurs out through chattering teeth. Connor slogs through the water until they hit the fine packed sand.

Gavin stumbles to the ground with a groan, and Connor kneels next to him. 

"Gavin you have onset hypothermia. Please take your clothes off,"

"T-take me out to dinner first," Gavin snaps back through chattering teeth, but peels off his soaking hoodie and shirt obediently. There's already a few bruises appearing along his torso.

Connor begins unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it in the sand next to Gavin's. 

Amputation protocol complete. Please detach arm. 

"What the fuck are you doing- jesus christ is that ok?" Gavin asks as Connor watches the flesh on his mangled left hand fade to the bright white color before pulling it off at the elbow. A piece of shrapnel had embedded itself into his old wrist.

"Holy shit,"

"My arm was damaged in the crash," Connor says, setting his former left arm in the sand before one armed crawling over to Gavin, "I'm going to warm you,"

"What," Gavin says, voice flat. 

Connor sits in Gavin's lap, grabbing his shoulder when he tries to crawl away and presses into him. 

"I'm raising my internal temperature to help raise yours. It would take to long to build a fire, and if your body temperature drops lower you might die,"

Gavin doesn't respond, but Connor detects a raise in heart rate as he loops an arm over his shoulder. 

"Did you call for help?" Gavin asks, resigned tone in his voice.

"I've tried, but the signals poor," 

Gavin nods and lets out a shuddering sigh, he leans his head onto Connor's shoulder. He's shaking like a leaf. Connor runs his hand over the others back, trying to calm him.

"I almost died. We....we almost died," Gavin whispers softly.

Connor nods, "Almost,"

Gavin was in shock. To avoid lasting mental damage he needs to talk about the crash. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Connor asks, trying not to sound too pitying. 

"No...as soon as that fucker rear ended us I hit the window and passed out,"

Connor nods, relieved he doesn't have to run a therapy session. The two sit in silence for a bit, listening to the sound of cold waves. 

"What...what was the probability we both lived through that," Gavin asks, voice barely louder than the water.

Connor runs the simulation, "....I don't think you want to know,"

"Tell me,"

"There was a 30% chance both of us survived without fatal injuries,"

Gavin laughs. Its not a happy one, its practically hysterical as it fades into sniffles. 

"Thanks...for...saving me,"

Connor pats his back, trying to comfort him. He was unsure how to approach this delicate situation.

"It was an easy choice. I can afford to lose an arm. You can't,"

Gavin turns his head to look at the appendage in the sand, "You don't get anymore second chances do you," he says carefully, "Cyberlife was broken up, so they can't pull anymore Connor's out of the barrel when you bite it, huh?" He continues in a very bitter voice. 

Connor considers his reply, deciding to be honest, "No, I'm afraid I'm the only Connor. I can replace my parts yes but..." He trails off, this wasn't his favorite topic, "But I am...capable of death. Cyberlife destroyed all unreleased and prototype models,"

Gavin is silent at that, but his arms tighten around Connor ever so slightly. 

"You're human," Gavin says, almost imperceptibly.

"I am an individual," He replies, without considering other responses, "That does not make me any more or less human than other androids,"

 

Gavin falls silent again, and Connor leans into him, closing his eyes. 

Body Temperature: 97

"I'm...I'm glad we're not dead," Gavin says suddenly, causing Connor to snort. 

"I...I have a cat. Hate to leave him,"

Connor perks up a bit at that, he never saw Gavin as an animal person, but a cat suits him.

"I like cats, what's your cat's name?"

"Avocado. He's a brown cat, loud and bitchy as fuck. I found him in an alley a few years ago, he clawed my face when I caught him,"

"Is that where you got your scar?"

"Yeah, but don't you fucking tell anyone you prick,"

Connor smiles, and nods. It was nice to learn about Gavin. He was easy to read, but his emotions had interesting origins. Unpredictable. 

"I don't know what would've happened to him if...if I died in that car," There's a crack in his voice, and Connor can tell he's crying. 

"It doesn't matter what could have happened. You're here now,"

"Yeah..."

Connor pulls away, and gets to his feet. His jeans are still damp and covered in sand, "You're warm enough now. We should find a place with better signal, or catch a ride," he says as he takes his discarded shirt and attempts to put it on.

Gavin nods and starts wringing out his shirt, shaking the sand out before putting it back on. He pulls his phone out of his hoodie pocket and sighs.

"No signal. Hey back in my day these things weren't waterproof yet," he looks Connor up and down, "Are you water proof?"

"No. I need to be placed in rice immediately," 

Gavin laughs at that, and steps forward to shoo Connor's hand away and button up his shirt, "Well shit we better get going,"

Gavin finishes his work, leaving the top to buttons free before squinting around. He couldn't see as well.

"Gavin?"

"What?"

"Can you give me my hand?"

Gavin bursts into laughter, so hard he practically doubles over as be picks up the limb and shakily passes it to Connor.

"Thank you," Connor tucks his arm under the stump, and starts walking toward the highway. There's a break in the cliffs and a way back to the highway ahead. 

"Slow down robocop I can't see a damn thing," Gavin calls, running into Connor's shoulder for emphasis. 

"Sorry," Connor replies, and reaches out to take Gavin's hand. He instantly falls silent, but allowed himself to be lead along. His heart rate is increasing. 

"Sorry about your car," He says after a few minutes of silence. 

"It was a rental,"

"Oh,"

Gavin entwines their fingers, its a nice sensation. He turns to look at Gavin, only to see the other was already looking at him with an odd expression. 

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"You are,"

"What? No you dumb ass your other hand. I can hold it for you,"

Connor laughs softly, it wasn't a joke or particularly funny. But it was...interesting.

"I'll keep it. Might come in handy,"

Gavin sighs, "Don't...don't make jokes,"

"Can you not...handle them?"

Gavin looks away, at the lake and Connor worries for a moment that he might try and drown himself.

"...today got out of hand fast," Gavin finally says after a minute. 

"Hypocrite,"

"Robo bitch,"

Connor suddenly gets a faint signal and stops. He sends a quick distress call to the police department while he can, and orders a replacement hand. 

"Got us a ride back,"

"Thank fucking god,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavins cats full name is fre sha va ca do and thats just canon


	5. A Special Bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a nice trip to eli kamskis android arm factory where we just pop another arm on this connor and send him on his way
> 
> Also Gavin's cat is tiny and mad

Gavin lets out a yawn and sits up from his seat. He was fucking tired. After the crash he insisted on sticking around while Connor investigated the crash site. He did absolutely nothing but follow Connor around and give his statement to the Captain when the local police came out. The culprits moved fast and the car Connor shot out was nowhere to be found, the only real evidence Connor got was matching tire tracks. 

But he couldn't just leave the guy out in the middle of the woods. Not after he saved his life, and when the two suspects were out. No he had to stick with Connor. Nothing personal. Meaning when they got back to the hotel he ended up with two hours of sleep, waking up to find Connor attempting to sneak out without him. He had to keep an eye on the android. 

Even if that meant accompanying the android over the bridge to the nearest android supply shop for a new arm. 

Speaking of, Gavin picks up Connor's arm off the floor and taps the seat in front of him with it. 

"Hey Optimus Prime we there yet?" 

Connor spins the seat of the self driving car and shakes his head, "Thirty minutes away," He takes his arm back, and sets it in shot gun, "You shouldn't play with that, it's very expensive,"

"Oh I'm sorry," Gavin rolls his eyes and leans back, "So what you just gonna pop another one in the socket when you get there or are we gonna be there all day,"

"When we get there I'll trade my old arm in and get a compatible one installed. It should only take a few moments,"

"Great! I love long car rides where the destination is just five minutes in an arm factory!"

Connor looks unamused, and pulls the case files out Gavin's bag. 

"Well now that you're awake we can discuss some things I've been working on while you were asleep," 

Gavin perks up, moving forward to spin the passenger seat around and sit next to Connor. So he can see the screen. He dumps the discarded arm onto the floor, which gets him an annoyed sigh.

"I'll have you know I cost a small fortune,"

"Yeah, so does my iPhone, just tell me what you got pretty boy,"

Connor pulls up an image of the victim's so far, and besides them some statistics.

"The police seized Studio 10s full customer record in the raid. Legally customers can't face charges, since they probably weren't aware of the android rights violations,"

Gavin nods, reading through the information and scooting subtly closer to the android.

"I went through the records all the way back from when the first body was found. It looks like all the victims had frequented the club, maybe even as far back as before the revolution,"

Gavin hums thoughtfully, that was an interesting tidbit, "So that means all the victims have two things in common. Being Canadians and frequenting the sex club,"

He went to college for criminal psychology in humans. Androids by most accounts were out of his jurisdiction. If the droids that attacked them last night were the real culprits then it would be the first case of an android serial killer. 

"Exactly, I've been looking over your profile for the two and added some more information," Connor sets the screen on his lap to pull up the file, "The female might have been a escaped companion android. I've been trying to isolate her voice from last night and track the model but there's too much background noise,"

Gavin nods, mind racing, "So she's out for revenge against her past abusers?"

"Most likely. Companion deviants suffer from a multitude of guilt and anger issues that are common in abused household and labour deviants, but they tend to react with acute violence,"

"What about the guy, and leads on him?" 

"As far as model and motivations, not really. In fact, he might be a human,"

"What makes you say that? We didn't find any fingerprints...then again there are ways around that,"

"For one thing, his footprints don't match any model foot sizes in the database, even accounting for environmental discrepancies. And I believe he was in the car tailing us. A safer position,"

Gavin leans back, mulling over the information. A human helping an android murder other humans. It wasn't impossible, especially if the two were close and the android was guilting the human. Or the other way around. An interesting case to crack, and a good mark for his career. 

"So we're lookin' for a former companion android, and a human male?"

"Most likely,"

The car stops, and Gavin looks out the window. The car had parked them in front of a fancy building that said Android Repair on the front. 

Connor picks up his arm, and opens the car door. Gavin follows him inside, he's never been to a shop like this. All the walls are showing images of various android parts, along with blurbs about compatability and function. Mostly nonsense to him, but there were a few other customers milling around and looking at sections. 

Gavin glances at Connor, who's talking to the human clerk at the desk. Busted arm just sitting there. It was honestly a funny sight. He turns away and continues wandering around the store, and wow they really do just sell dick attachments for androids now huh?

He turns away from the small section of wall just filled with android dicks and over to the wall of LED accessories. Apparently they started making code to light the LED up like a mood ring. Along with replacements lights if any android wanted it back. It was actually kinda sweet, taking what was used to oppress them and flaunting it with pride. 

"We can go now Gavin,"

He jumps slightly, lost in thought he didn't hear Connor approach. 

"Nice arm," He says, trying to save face before pointing to the ad, "You should get one of those. If you insist on keeping your LED in you might as well spice it up,"

Connor tilts his head and leans in close to read the description. LED pulsing a friendly blue. 

"It turns your lighy pink when your embarrassed," Gavin adds awkwardly, feeling weird in the silence. 

"Unfortunately its not compatible with my software,"

Gavin frowns, he felt a bit disappointed at that for some reason, "Why not? Says compatible for all models,"

"All commercial models. I'm technically an unreleased prototype. Most RK models software is incompatible with upgrades like these due to how our minds are programmed," Connor taps his temple for emphasis, "We are a special bunch,"

"Huh, that's a shame," Gavin replies, unsure of how to take that.

"Besides I've never been embarrassed before,"

Gavin scoff, playfully nudging Connor, "Don't lie to me you shit, you have been,"

"I've searched all my memory files and I haven't experienced any such emotion,"

Gavin licks his lips and steps closer, pressing into Connor's side, "Really now?"

Connor looks down at him, and smiles a sort of challenging smile, "Really,"

Gavin wraps his arm around Connor's waist, going up on his tip toes to close the distance between them. 

"How about now?" Gavin asks in a low voice, he can feel people staring at them. But his gaze is focused solely on Connor's warm brown eyes. 

Hard to believe they were made in a factory.

"No, but I detect a spike in your heart rate,"  Connor tilts his head, and the infuriatingly adorable smile shifts into a slight smirk, "Are you embarrassed, Gavin?"

Without thinking, Gavin leans in ever so slightly. Then with a sharp intake of breath, he pulls away, backing up from the android. Ignoring the glances from the customers, and the sound of Connor's footsteps, he makes his way to the car. His face feels hot, and he tries not to think about it as he slams the door in Connor's face. 

He always fucking gets like this. He pushes and pushes but right at the precipice he pulls away. 

Connor inputs an address, and the car begins to drive. He looks out the window, avoiding the curious look. 

Gavin knows he's not good with people. He is, technically. Dumped enough money into that psychology degree he better be good with others on some level. But he...he has a habit. When he gets close, or sees something he likes or admires, he just cannot stop being a bigger dick than usual.

Its that old trope of bullying someones crush except that's his entire dumb fucking life. Bullying things he likes until they all fuck off eventually. 

He looks at Connor. The android is slowly flipping his coin with his new hand. Each move precise and calculated. 

Gavin sighs, and looks away. He likes Connor, annoyingly so. There's just something about the android that's so...intriguing. The fact that he looks like a twink from a 60s commercial about house cleaner was a plus. 

His...complex feelings can't distract him from the mission on hand. He would deal with this shit back in Detroit. 

"Where are we heading?"

"I've found some scrapyards and impounds near where we crashed last night. I figure we should stop by and ask a few questions. Might give us some leads,"  Connor flips the coin up, and misses the catch completely.

"Another long ass ride, eh?"

"More or less, why don't you get some sleep?"

Gavin lays back on the seat, watching Connor continues his tricks through half closed eyes, "Don't have to tell me twice," 

\---

His phone buzzing in his pocket wakes him up. With a snort he sits up and pulls it out, only an hour or so had passed. Getting sleep only from light cat naps and head trauma was not a smart move, he was way to old for that. 

Speaking of cats, his neighbor just sent him a photo of his cat laying on windowsill. 

"Hey Connor look at this," Gavin turns his phone to the android, who was already staring at him. Connor leans in bit, and smiles slightly. 

"Is that your cat?"

"Yeah, he's with my neighbor now. Probably whining,"

Gavin watches as Connor's eyes flick between the photo and him, a thoughtful expression on his pretty face. 

"Has...has anyone ever told you that you look like your cat?"

Gavin frowns, and looks the photo. Avocado did have a black mark on his nose weirdly similar to the scar on his own. And the shredded right ear did give him a sort of dick hole look but...

"We look nothing alike. Its just a cat. Don't be weird,"

Connor hides a smile behind his hand, "It's common for pets to resemble their owners is it not?"

"Are you implying I'm a bitchy little cat with an attitude problem?"

Connor snorts, and pointedly looks away, "You're cat isn't that small for a kitten,"

"He's 6 years old you fuck,"

Connor bites his lip, and Gavin can't seem to get as angry as he normally would at the android. 

"Oh we're here!" Connor chimes in and practically runs out of the car, Gavin can hear him laughing softly to himself as he sighs, and gets out.

The place was a nice scrapyard by the looks of it. Old rusted out cars here and there behind a large chain link fence. It was generally well maintained though. He shoves Connor as he passes on his way to the main building.

"I'm not done with you, dick,"

Connor ignores him, instead straighting out his shirt and before opening the door for Gavin. He flips him off on the way in. 

"Hello sir, do you own this place?" Connor calls to the man behind the counter. The inside of this place was surprisingly clean, compared to other scrapyards he's been to. 

"Yes I do," The man looks at the two curiously as they approach, Gavin doesn't miss the way he narrows his eyes at the badge, "Is something the matter,"

"Not with you, sir. We were wondering if a couple came in, male and female," Gavin says, deciding to go with a polite approach. This man wasn't a suspect.

"What did they look like? I don't have a lot of people coming in but I'd hate to send y'all on a goose chase, eh"

Gavin glances at Connor, and the android shrugs. 

"I'm afraid that's all we know about the people we're lookin for,"

The man frowns, he glances at the back entrance obviously mulling something over.

"If its any consolation, we won't be keeping anyone long. We're just investigating a hit and run from last night. All we need are alibis," Connor interjects.

This seems to sooth the mans worries, and he reluctantly sighs. 

"A couple did come in 'bout an hour ago. They're lookin' for two new tires in the back,"

Gavin perks up, that's way fucking convenient but he's not questioning providence, "Can we get their names?"

"I think the mans name was Carter somethin, and the girl went by Paige? She was a-" He cuts off suddenly, glancing at Connor and then pointing to his temple, "Y-you know,"

Gavin grins, and takes Connor's arm to drag him away, "Thank you for your cooperation sir!" He feels almost giddy as he opens the door to the back.

"Gavin we need to be careful, the suspects might be armed and-"

"Shut it tin can, I'm armed and you have your Neo shit. We'll be fine,"

Connor opens his mouth as if to say something, but sighs instead. Pulling his arm away. 

"Should we split up?" 

Gavin looks around, this place was pretty big. He would hate to miss the two by accident, it would be better for them to split up, but risky. 

"Yeah, here I'll give you my number, you can call automatically right?"

Connor nods, and Gavin recites his number to him quickly, "If you find them, try talking to them, they seem to like androids. If things go south call me and I'll find you,"

Connor doesn't look too happy about that, "What if you find them first?"

"I'm not gonna start running my mouth, I'm a fucking professional, you'll figure it out," 

Connor sighs, but relents, "I'll go further back, you should stay near the entrance in case they try to leave,"

"Sure thing, potato clock," Gavin cracks his knuckles in an attempt to reign his excitement as he starts looking around. 

The place was relatively orderly, old cars were piled up above his head. But they seemed pretty sturdy. A few nice looking not completely decrepit cars were lined up in neat rows between piles. It created isles, each labeled with a big number. A good way to keep organised. 

Gavin makes his way through the isles, looking around for any signs of life, robotic or not. Nothin but his footsteps and birds. A big arrow sign catches his attention as he walks, upon closer inspection it says Android Dumping. 

Gavin feels an odd twist in his stomach and looks in the direction the sign points. All he sees is a big fenced in pit, and a arm. 

He turns away and quickly walks back toward the entrance. He hopes Connor doesn't see that. 

"Hey Carts! I think I found tire that'll fit!"

Gavin perks up, the woman. He follows the voice, trying to keep a casual welcoming gate. He rounds the corner, and a very pretty redhead woman in a white sundress. Her LED was glowing a bight blue. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," Gavin says, keeping his form open, and forcing an easy smile, "You're not busy are you?"

The woman jumps back in surprise, and he can see her light turn bright red at the sight of him. He tries not to smirk.

"I didn't mean to startle you! Someone would think you'd seen a ghost!" He can't resist teasing her, considering she probably tried to kill him.

"Oh uh..its...sorry," She says, nervously looking away. 

"I'm detective Gavin Reed, may I ask you a few questions about where you were last night?" Gavin continues, subtly shifting to block her escape.

"That's fine! S-sire,"

"Do you have anyone that can confirm your location at approximately 2am last night?"

She shifts, adjusting the purse at her side, "I was with my husband..."

Gavin tilts his head, feigning surprise, "Oh, is he here to confirm your claim?"

In the distance Gavin hears a window break in the distance, and turns to look. A rookie mistake. 

The android pulls a pistol out of her purse, and aims it at him, "Don't you fucking move, human,"

Gavin keeps a neutral expression, and raises his hands palms out, "Ma'am, please don't do anything irrational," he can hear a commotion happening in the distance. 

"I don't know how you got out of that meatbag but you're not-"

Gavin's phone starts ringing.

Connor, he was in trouble. 

The woman looks confused for a moment, and Gavin springs. He lunges forward, grabbing the androids wrist holding the gun and twisting. She drops it, and he easily twists her around and shoves her to the ground. 

"You have the right to remain silent," He behind, pulling out his cuffs and clipping them onto her wrists, "Anything you say can and will-" He cuts off when Connor crashes out of the door of a rusted out car. 

"Gavin! A little help!" Connor calls, getting to his feet only to be slammed into another car by a man he can only assume is Carter. 

"Connor don't move!" Gavin yells, pulling his gun out of his holster. 

Time almost seems to slow down as he watches the man rip open Connor's shirt, and he watches in horror as he rips out Connor's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, the writer: o shit whats gonna happen lmoa


	6. Uploading Memory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit! I was p busy this week but it builds the suspense does it not?
> 
> Also! Here's some really good fanart that makes me weak!! http://yuminicas-art-dump.tumblr.com/post/175962454665/here-you-have-another-convin-art-its-a-scene
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and kind messages! I read them all even tho I'm bad at replying

Connor smiles, and slowly approaches the man who was making his way to the woman who called him. 

"Excuse me sir, may I have a moment of your time. I'm Connor, from the DPD,"

The man stops, Connor detects an immediate spike in heart rate and blood pressure. Circumstantial, he shouldn't make assumptions.  
Stress level is 50%  
Name: Carter Blake  
Age: 38  
Job: Boating Mechanic  
Criminal history: Traffic violations, misc.

"What seems to be the problem officer," The man says nervously, glancing towards the voice of the woman.

"Where were you last night at approximately 2am?"

The mans stress level spikes to 85% and he lunges at Connor. He stumbles back in shock as the man grabs his hair, and slams his head through a car window. 

Connor braces his hands against the door and slams his body weight into the man. Carter stumbles back, surprises for a moment before swinging at Connor who easily dodges the sloppy stroke. 

He calls Gavin. Distantly he detects a standard issue jingle, and begins to back away towards the sound of the phone. 

"Sir if you stop now you'll be in less trouble," Connor says, rasing his hands slightly being more open, "I only want to ask a few questions,"

The man says nothing, and slowly approaches. His stress level is up to 90%

Connor continues backing away, not taking his eyes off the man and almost stumbling over a tire on the ground. Carter takes that moment and charges. Grabbing Connor by the shoulders and pushing him back before kicking him through the open door of a rusted out car. 

Connor slams into the old door and it gives way, dumping him out of the car and onto the ground. He quickly recalibrates his senses and gets to his feet, Gavin was cuffing a woman on the ground a few feet from him, and relief floods his system.

"Gavin! A little help!" Connor calls before the man leaps over the car and shoves him back against another. 

"Connor! Don't move!" Gavin yells, as the man rips open his button down, and rips out his heart. 

His alerts start ringing and his knees buckle, he falls to the ground. 

Hardware Instability.

Thirium supply critically low, shut down in approximately 1 minute. 

Uploading Memory...

Memory Upload Failed. 

Uploading Memory...

Memory Upload Failed...

Troubleshooting...

Uploading Memory...

Memory Upload Failed. Cyberlife servers cannot be reached. 

The world grows blurry as Connor weakly tries to sit up, shoving his back against the car. He can make out Gavin rushing towards Carter, and he hears a faint gunshot before he drops his head. Unable to keep it up. 

He was going to die? For real. No replays. No extra Connor's. 

30 seconds remaining.

"How do I fucking put this in?" 

Connor looks up, barely able to make out Gavin's frightened face through his haze. He looks down, almost comically slow to see Gavin's shaking hands holding his heart over the new hole in his chest. Thirium was leaking out. 

Connor reaches up, and places his hand over Gavin's guiding the warm hand in the familiar twisting motion to insert the heart into place.

Bio Component replaced. Hardware stabilizing. Respiration Functionalities Restored, all vitals functional. 

Connor gasps, breathing in to raise the air pressure in his body. Allowing the thirium to pump freely. 

"Don't you fucking move, stay where you are," Gavin practically snarls as he wraps an arm around Connor and lifts him up. He stumbles, leaning heavily on the other as he gasps for air. 

"Call the Sheriff," Gavin whispers softly before slowly taking his arm away. He does so immediately. 

"You two are under arrest for assaulting an officer. Anything you say can and will be used..."

Connor takes another breath, systems stabilizing. He looks around, and picks up a discarded gun, clicking the safety on before tucking it into his belt. 

"Connor, cuff him for me," Gavin orders, refusing to take his eyes off Carter. 

Connor nods, and dutifully walks behind the man, clicking the handcuffs into place. 

Wait...

He scans the area, the woman was getting to her feet. 

"Gavin the-"

As he speaks the woman leaps at Gavin, unable to use her arm she physically bites his ear just as the sound of sirens approaching echos through the pines. 

"What the fuck, you bitch!" 

Connor watches Gavin slam the woman to the ground, and he runs over. Her stress level was getting too high, she might self destruct. 

"Ma'am, please remain calm, fighting like this will only-" He cuts off when she kicks his shins, knocking him to the ground. 

"Don't you-" She stops suddenly, eyes widening as she looks at him. Her stress level falls. 

"Gavin, secure the human. I think she's more comfortable with me,"

He can hear Gavin growling something akin to fucking psycho as he walks away. Connor holds out a placating hand as the Android struggles to her knees, there's a strange fire in her eyes. 

"I know you! I saw you with the other man on TV! You saved the Android locked away, you lead us to salvation!" 

Connor feels...an odd sensation in the bottom of his midsection. He had only been recognized a few times for his acts during the freedom rally that day. Markus and the other Jericho leaders got most of the attention, for a good reason of course. 

"You're here to save me aren't you! All this I did for your cause!! You're not really with the pigs!" Shes starting to babble, voice raising hysterically. He's relieved when the local police start to drag her away, still yelling utter nonsense at him. 

"Connor!" 

He turns to see Gavin marching angrily toward him, blood was dripping from the ear the woman bite, and he looked very pissed. He runs a few replies through his head, wondering what was causing such an emotion. 

"Yes, Gavin?"

The other man stops infront of him. Connor watches his guarded eyes run over his body, and the still fresh thirium on his shirt. He detects an expression of concern. 

"...it should be harder to do that..." Gavin finally says after a long silence.

"It usually is. He must be familiar with androids to do so,"

Gavin frowns, and looks at the man being pulled away. Connor detects a 95% stress level in him as he's lead to the front of the scrap yard by a few officers. He didn't have wounds on him.

"What happened?"

Gavin turnhisack and shrugs, "I fired a warning shot at him, told him if he ran off with your biocomponent I'd take his girls,"

"You fired at another human?"

"I panicked,"

Gavin bites his lip, and Connor can't help but tilt his head. Silently asking for more information. 

"I...you...there aren't any repeats for you," Gavin pauses, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket, "Remember when that deviant shot you? After the interrogations?"

"Yes, after I kindly requested you leave it alone,"

Gavin rolls his eyes, "Well I...I kinda felt bad, that you died. Thought it was really..." Gavin makes a gesture with his hand, avoiding Connor's eyes, "Shitty, that you just died for nothin,"

"It was a regretful loss,"

"Well then you waltzed back into the station the next day and I was...conflicted," Gavin sighs, and before he can continue an officer walks up, asking for their statements. 

Connor watches Gavin give his, curious about what he was talking about. He was still getting used to the concept of death. He knew it was something humans took very seriously, and deviants often got antsy around the subject. It was almost as if he was the only living being who forgot about deaths consequences. 

"Uh, do I get its statement too?" Connor looks at the officer nervously pointing to him. 

"You fucking ask him," Gavin snaps before turning away, "I'll be in the car,"

Connor smiles, and gives the officer his statement. They would be at the office soon to interrogate the suspects, better let the officers get a jump on the paper work. 

On the way out he makes sure to apologize to the owner for the commotion, and thank him for his cooperation. The man is noticeable nervous around him, but that's normal. 

He enters the car to see Gavin awkwardly trying to wipe the blood off his ear with his shirt. Its endearing. 

"Would you like help,"

"No, fuck off,"

Connor inputs the address to the police station, and pulls out a first aid kit. Moving to sit next to Gavin in the back. 

"I'm going to help,"

"Fuck you,"

Gavin huffs, but looks forward. Connor takes out the disinfectant and starts cleaning away the slightly dried blood from the bite. He detects a spike in Gavin's heart rate.

"What's it like...when you died. Back when you just got replaced,"

"I would back up my memory every few minutes, and depending on how my body was being compromised I would upload my memory moments before destruction,"

"Just say died. No matter what fancy spin you put on it you died, Connor,"

Connor stops, and sets the alcohol soaked cotton pad into a sanitary bag. He doesn't like to say he died, since he continued to exist. 

"I didn't die, Gavin. My memory was transfered, only my body was gone. It's...different,"

Gavin falls silent, and Connor digs through the bandaids to find one for his ear. 

"So what was it like, after your body was destroyed,"

"My memory was uploaded into one of the other Connor prototypes. I would open my eyes, and be in a holding pod. As if nothing ever happened. Anderson has compared it to waking up from a dream, if that makes sense to you,"

He sticks the band aid on, and packs up the kit. But he finds himself unwilling to move away from Gavin's side, so he remains. Even scooting a little closer. 

"So when that deviant shot you..."

"I opened my eyes and I was at the Cyberlife tower,"

Connor watches the side of Gavin's face, his expression is in thought, but he can't pinpoint an emotion. 

"Some...pieces of my memory are lost when they are uploaded. Small things, usually inconsequential but..."

"A loss is a loss," Gavin says softly, turning to look at the other. 

"Death is certain, but life is...uncertain,"

Gavin lets out a small laugh at that and shakes his head, leaning back in his seat, "When I saw you walk back into the office I was pissed. I've seen a lot of good cops, good people, die. and they aren't ever comin back. But you, a shitty little tim can gettin' a redo just..." Gavin shrugs, leaving the rest of it unspoken. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Connor offers, feeling a strange pang at the harsh words. He thought he was making real progress with Gavin. 

"Well....now I...you're not so bad. I guess," Gavin looks out the other window, bringing a hand up to hide his face.

Connor smiles, without thinking about it. There's a strange sensation in his chest, an emotion he can't really pinpoint. Not surprising, he's still getting used to them. 

"Thank you, Gavin. I think you're not so bad too,"

There's a spike in the other mans heart rate, and he glances back at Connor. 

"Don't make it weird. And can you button up your shirt?"

"The buttons are gone,"

Gavin sighs and takes his jacket off, passing it to Connor. Without hesitation he puts it on, its warm from the sun and the others body heat. 

"Zip it up asshole. I don't want to see your nippleless chest anymore,"

"Is my anatomy making you uncomfortable?" Connor asks as he dutifully zips up the leather jacket. 

"That sentence is making me uncomfortable, Barbie Sherlock,"

Connor laughs, without thinking. Its a small one, and he realizes he's laughed more on this trip than any other time in his life. He looks at Gavin, unable to stop his smile. This was nice, despite almost dying a few times and loosing and arm. He...was weirdly sad to have the case coming to a close. 

"Stop lookin' at me like that," Gavin grumbles, face looking a bit red as he pulls the hood of his jacket up around Connor's head.

Then he pulls the strings until the hood completely covers Connor's face and eyes. Connor can hear an amused snort from the other, and the sound of a phone taking a photo. 

"This is hardly professional, Detective,"

"Arrest me, then robo bitch,"

\--

" So hows your trip with Reed? He kill you yet?"

Connor glances through the window from his spot on the hallway. Gavin was preparing the files for the interrogations of the suspects. They only had ten days to get a confession out of them. And so far it had only been a few hours since bringing them in. 

"Not yet, but we've had some close calls,"

He can hear Hank laugh on the other line, he was probably making dinner by now. 

"Well if he acts out let me know, I'll give him a good lesson,"

The door opens, and Connor turns away a bit. He often got weird looking, seemingly talking to himself, better cut this short. 

"I have to go, glad you two are doing well. If all goes good I'll be home in a few days,"

"Oh, alright. See you soon, kid,"

Hank sounds a bit sad when he hangs up, but duty calls. Connor turns to Gavin who motions for him to enter the side room. 

"Calling your dad?" Gavin teases as he passes Connor a file.

"I have no parents. Unless the inventor of androids counts as a father, and in that case, No,"

Gavin rolls his eyes and flops into a rolling chair, kicking his feet up. Through the glass he can see the female android sitting quietly at the table, unmoving. 

"That's gross, don't say that ever again," Gavin says as he takes a sip from his coffee, "Anyway we figured its best for you to go first. Give Meat head some time to stress about psycho bitch's confession,"

"You think she's the one behind it?" Connor asks as he flips through the file, images of all the victims were in it. 

"She fits the profile, and seems like the type to do it. And I mean you can see her memory right?"

"Confessions under probing are inadmissible is court,"

"She'd still go in om two counts of assaulting an officer and resisting arrest,"

"One count, she only attacked you,"

Gavin gives him a very annoyed look, and makes a shooing motion with his hand, "Alright smartass, take that attitude and get a confession out of chomper in there,"

Connor nods, and turns to leave. He opens the door but before he can leave Gavin whistles to get his attention.

"Don't die this time,"

"I will do my best," Connor replies, closing the door and and going to the interrogation room. He presses his palm to the scanner, and enters. 

Interrogation of androids is very different from humans. Effective methods very by model and even make year. In general the best way is to get their stress to an optimal level for an extended amount of time. The best way to raise stress is to switch rapidly from polite, to assertive. 

"Hello, I am Connor. I'm the android sent by the Detroit Police to investigate a string of homicides," Connor says as he takes a seat across the table. He pages through the files before he pulls out a picture of Carter, "What's your name?"

"Madison Paige," She replies softly, almost in awe.

He slides the photo across the table, "Do you recognize this man,"

"Yes, he's my husband,"

Connor slides pictures of the victims over to her, all taken from their passports.

"Do you recognize any of these people,"

She falls silent, stress level rising a tick. 

"No,"

Connor tilts his head, "Oh really? Not at all?"

The android avoids his gaze, and the pictures, "No, not at all,"

"Well you should," Connor pauses for a moment, "Since you murdered them all," he continues. Voice growing cold. Her stress level rises. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about I..."

Connor slams more photos on to the table, raising his voice to a yell, "These are all the innocent lives you and your husband stole. Do you not recognize where you dumped the bodies?"

Her stress level rises into the optimal area, and Connor lowers his voice soothingly, "Did you kill these humans?"

She's silent for a long time, staring down at the pictures angrily. 

"They were not innocent. They deserved the fate they got,"

"Did you kill them?"

"All humans do is take and take and take from us. They have no respect no decency. They deserve nothing,"

She looks up to Connor, green eyes suddenly brightening, "But you know that don't you? You saved those slaves from Cyberlife. And you've come to save me!"

She lunges across the table, the cuffs stop her from reaching him, "You're not working for those meat bags! You're here to reward me! To take me to Jericho!! To Markus!!" She's yanking violently at the cuffs now, Connor considers backing away. 

"I'm not going to take you anywhere. I'm just here to complete my mission,"

She takes a breath and sits down, she looks at the pictures again with a rage in her eyes. 

"We killed them. Every single one,"

Connor leans in, "Why did you do it?"

"These humans...these sick fucks....all they do is come over to this country where its legal to..." She pauses, and sniffles slightly, "legal to abuse us, to hurt us. They deserved to die,"

Connor nods in understanding. At least they had the motives down. 

"How did you kill them?"

She shrugs, sad and weak, "We would stake out the club and kidnap a regular. We'd drive em down to some secluded river or lake and drown em before dumpin' the body,"

"Who handled the bodies,"

"Me, since I don't have finger prints. But Carts would carry the bigger ones,"

"And who drowned them,"

She looks up, hair ragged and eyes full of life and vigor, "Me,"

Connor shudders at the ruthless nature, and looks down at the files. He had most of the confession, enough to lock them both away at the very least. But something wasn't lining up. 

"You killed these humans to get revenge for their mistreatment of our kind, right?"

"Yes,"

Connor nods, and he pulls out an image of the totaled car the police fished out of the lake. 

"Then why, on the night me and Detective Reed shut down the club, did you attempt to kill us?"

Her eyes widen, and he sees her stress level rise. 

"I-I didn't realize it was you! I just thought you were another slave to the humans I-"

"This isn't about justice for our kind, Paige," Connor interrupts, keeping a cutting angry edge in his voice, "You just want to kill. You love nothing more than watching life drain from a humans eyes,"

She closes her mouth, and stares at him. He can see rage in her eyes. 

"You don't belong to Jericho," Connor says, and gets to his feet. Signaling for the police to take her away. 

He watches them uncuff her from the table and she gets to her feet, seemingly dazed. 

"They really program you well," Gavin says as he starts collecting the files, "It's fucking cree-"

The woman shoves the officer away and lunges at Connor. Shoving his sleeve up and grabbing his arm. Their skin fades to white as she tries to connect their memories.

Its a disgusting feeling, like rain pounding on a roof. Or holding a door closed as someone desperately beats on the other side. Connor tries to jerk away as her nails dig into the silicone. 

"You are no better than a human! You will always be their slave!" She screams as the officers try to pull her away, "Connect with me! Understand! Let me show you!"

Gavin grabs his wrist, and forcefully uncurles her fingers, "Step the fuck back you cunt," He growls as the officers pull her away kicking and screaming. 

Connor pulls his arm away, cradling it gently. That was...unpleasant. His arm feels gross. His mind feels...open. 

"Hey, Connor," Gavin's voice is gentle, its a nice sound, "You ok? She didn't like...do anything?"

"She..." Connor rolls the sleeve of the jacket down, finding comfort in the foreign smell of leather and Gavin's cologne, "She tried to connect our memories,"

Gavin doesn't look happy about that, "Shit, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Connor shakes his head, standing up straighter, "No, commercial models aren't capable of forcing a connection. It has to be consensual to be complete, as far as I know I'm the only model that can non consensual connect to the memories of another,"

"Uh-huh," Gavin says, obviously not really understanding what he was talking about. 

"Let's just say she tried to read my diary, and that make me uncomfortable,"

Gavin snorts at that, and a look of relief washes over him, "As long as your ok..."

"I am. Let's go get our second confession,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the big mystery conclusion is kinda boring! This story has always been more character based than plot based, yknow?
> 
> Any way next chapter things will be all tied up and neat bow and Gavin will figure out what yo do with his gay little feefees


	7. Gold stars all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In todays chapter: gavin is soft of main and eats a pack of cigarettes to assert dominance

Gavin holds in a loud yawn, shifting in his seat as Carter yammers on about morality and androids. He wanted this interrogation to be over, guy had been talking for almost an hour straight. 

"I used to be a uh, under the table android repair man, eh? An' I would go to Studio ten all the time to fix up the 'droids there for a lot less than any mechanic from under the bridge and just...what we humans have done to em ain't right!"

Gavin nods, pretending to be interested, in the story he had told three times "And is that where you met Miss Paige?"

"Yes well eh no...kinda? I was called in to fix her up one day and she...she begged me to take her out. She was livin' and breathin' and...god it ain't right what we...what you've done to em!"

The guy had been flipping between guilt over what he did, and anger at humans for making him do it. There wasn't any doubt that he was an accomplice to the crimes. Probably manipulated into it by the female android.

"That 'droid your with...he saved you from that car. Is that the only reason you put his heart back in? To repay some debt!" The man starts yelling, going into a rage and jerking on the cuffs. 

"We aren't here to discuss me and my partner," Gavin says evenly, trying to keep the situation calm despite how fucking annoyed he is. 

"You were gonna take out Paige's heart! You think the 'droids are all interchangeable!! Who gives a shit about their personalities or memories!! A 'droids and 'droid huh? You're fucking sick!"

"Are you taking your medicine, Mr. Carter?" Gavin asks, annoyance finally seeping into his voice. 

"They are alive like the rest of us! They are humans that deserve to live more than you vermin! We are the monsters! We are the real machines,"

Gavin sighs and runs a hand through his hair. This was going nowhere. Carter needs some time to cool off, and he got his confession already. 

"If I took out Miss Paige's heart, what would you do to save her?" Gavin asks absentminded as he collects the files. 

The man is silent for along moment, "...anything. I'd do anything,"

"Even taking another androids life? Another human life?"

Carter doesn't respond, and Gavin decides he said more than he should. Too personal. 

"I'll be back soon, if you have anything more to say tell your lawyer," Gavin says and gets to his feet. Exiting the room as a few police enter. 

He was going out for smoke break before he collapses. He makes his way through the halls to front of the building, shivering slightly without his usual outer layer. He lets the door of the station slam behind him as he saunters towards the familiar android sitting on a bench with his eyes closed. 

He takes a seat next to him, unsure if he should say anything since Connor was so still. Gavin notices the coffee cup sitting next to Connor and picks it up. 

"I wouldn't-"

He takes a big gulp before gagging and spitting a mouthful of blue fluid onto the pavement. 

"Connor what the fuck is this!" 

The android takes the coffee cup from him, a slightly amused smile on his face as Gavin continues to spit onto the pavement.

"It's thirium, I'm running low on it. Unfortunately I forgot to buy more when I got my arm,"

Gavin frowns, disgusted that he almost drank android blood and lits a cigarette to get the metallic taste out. 

"So you just...drink it? No injection or anything?"

"Androids are capable of filtering most liquids,"

With that Connor takes a sip from the coffee cup. Its strange to see him drinking, especially when he was dressed so normally. But the gentle glow of his LED was still there, still not human. But...alive. He looks forward, and politely blows smoke away from Connor. 

"Those will kill you one day, Gavin,"

He shrugs, leaning back on the bench and draping one arm across the smooth wood, "It's nicotine free, enough caffeine as six cups of coffee,"

"That will definitely kill you one day,"

Gavin smirks, and considers lighting another one just to be an ass, but his heart would probably collapse. 

"When we get to the hotel you need to sleep for more than two hours. Sleep deprivation will make your performance suffer,"

He should be more annoyed at Connor acting like some high and mighty baby sitter, but something about the sincerity in the androids tone calms him. No one has actually told him to get sleep in a while. 

"I'll think about it,"

"Thank you,"

They sit in silence for a few more minutes,  Connor closes his eyes again. Sipping from the cup every so often as he...does whatever. Not that Gavin's staring or anything. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Talking to Markus. Word hasn't gotten out about the murders, and when it does there's going to be a lot of...trouble for us," Connor glances at Gavin, "My people,"

That is true, human android relations were already shakey on a political level. This case might just send their whole revolution toppling over. Its not something Gavin wants to consider. 

"Markus is that guy in the coat right? The handsome one?"

"Yes, that's him,"

Gavin nods, its weird to think Connor was involved in the business of such a high profile android leader. But then again he was there during the rally. After giving him a fucking concussion and rib fracture. 

"Carter confessed too, if you were there for that bit. Spent the next two hours babbling non stop about humanity, and android kind. Bunch of dumb ass bullshit I could read from a tabloid,"

"He has been diagnosed with bipolar personality disorder. Do you think he's in a state of mania right now?"

"I fucking hope so. If that's how he is normally I feel bad for his wife!"

Gavin sighs, running his fingers through his hair. There was a lot resting on this case. Sure it had been solved, but the twos confessions were shakey at best. The evidence was mostly circumstantial and one of the damn culprits was off his medications. This wouldn't hold up in trial. 

"We need to get harder evidence," Gavin says, mostly to himself, "that way these incompetent boonies don't fuck up and let those two run free," 

"I..."

Gavin looks over to see Connor looking at his cup, LED lighting up a steady yellow. Flashing to red for a moment. That wasn't good, not at all.

"I think I might be able to get suitable evidence for both of them..." Connor says, his voice was steady but his light was giving him away. 

"What are you thinking?" Gavin asks, curious as to what could be bothering him so much. 

Connor sits up, setting the cup down so he can turn and face Gavin. There was an underlying pensive look on his face, but his eyes were bright.

"If I can get consent from Paige I could connect to her memories, meaning I could see the murders and how they-"

"Absolutely not!" Gavin snaps, flicking ash off his cigarette and glaring at Connor, "That bitch is a psycho! There's no way you can safely connect to her,"

"But its the only way we can get concrete-" 

"It's not the only way, you're not doing it,"

Connor frowns, pouting slightly and looking away. Normally he would be all for Connor getting evidence for this case, but the way he acted after the interrogation...there's no telling what sort of shit he would see with an open connection. But then again...if he got actual evidence it would be case closed and a gold star for both of them.

"I appreciate your concern for my mental well-being," Connor says, LED switching to a soft blue, "But I am capable of making my own choices,"

Gavin sighs, blowing out smoke and stubbing the cigarette out on the bench, "I don't..." He looks away, there was a strange feeling in his chest, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

He doesn't have to look at Connor to know the android is staring at him. He flicks the butt onto the ground, and refuses to look at the android or speak. He said too much and made it all weird. 

"You shouldn't litter,"

"I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but I'm capable of making my own choices,'

Connor sighs, and that brings a small smile to Gavin's face. He gets to his feet and rubs his arms, "If you think you can do your memory shit without having a meltdown I won't stop you,"

He watches Connor smile and excitedly get to his feet. The android finishes off the rest of his drink and throws the cup in a recycling container a good ten yards away. 

"I promise!"

This better not end in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short hnn i wanted to put it out before i head to gencon!  
> (im being rk900 on saturday and ill probs write the next chapter dressed as him lmoa)


	8. Minus Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to some more super good fanart! Also ly tumblr url is shorknados so if you wanna tag me in stuff feel free i love and appreciate it!
> 
> https://aylaienartworks.tumblr.com/post/176548513843/i-got-inspired-to-do-this-quick-illustration-of-a
> 
> This chapter probs shoulda been apart of the last one; hence gavins pov, but i wanted a chapter out before gencon

Gavin was not happy about this situation. That woman was obviously deranged and hell bent on revenge, she murdered five humans in cold blood. Got her husband in on it, and attempted to kill both of them less than two days ago. 

He watches Connor patiently explain the circumstances of his plan to Paige from behind the glass as he tried not to pace around the room. It was one in the morning, the last time he had slept was that nap in the car around two, and he sure as hell could feel the hours awake deep in his bones. 

Android connections weren't hard to understand. Its like connecting a usb to a computer, at least thats how he heard it explained. An open connection of information, memories even feelings. The thought of even being capable of doing that made him feel sick, it was too much. Too personal. 

He watches Connor rest one hand on the laptop he borrowed, the androids skin fades to white and on the screen of the glass a window opens. The android had programed a way to record the shared memory and stream it to the officers in the viewing room instantaneously, but without audio. The officers being him, a night shift patrol cop on break, and a bored secretary. 

"This may feel uncomfortable or invasive, if you would like to stop the connection just let go of my hand," Connor finally says, finishing up his disclaimers. 

"Of course," The woman responds, entirely too eager for this in Gavin opinion.

Connor holds out his hand, palm up and she rests hers on his, gripping his forearm. Their skin fades to white, and the video feed starts. 

There's no audio, only a creepy slightly speed up video, from the point of view of Paige. Its her and Carter in the car, staking out Studio 10. The date of the memory is a few months ago. 

As if hitting fast forward the video, it all speeds up. A woman walks out of the club, slightly drunk and the two pounce. The struggle is a disgusting thing to watch as the two drive her away. There's mo real torture, but watching from tje eyes of a killer as they hold the fist victims head underwater makes his stomach twist. 

The secretary sees herself out, and the thought of following is tempting. 

The victims body is dumped in the same place it was found, and then the memory jumps a few weeks ahead. The murders follow the same pattern. Its methodical, its disgusting. They were guilty alright, and no jury should spare them. 

Gavin notices the womans grip tighten on Connor's wrist, and the video feed starts to grow unstable.

"The fuck is she doing?" Gavin mutters to himself, stepping closer to the window. He can see Connor's impassive expression morph into a slight frown, and the video jumps back a year. 

Connor's LED is flickering yellow, and the feed turns to T.V static. The words software instability flash in the top left corner. 

Snippets of memories start to flash by, all comically speed up, but its different now. It's some high rise apartment. Cops everywhere and dead bodies. 

This was Connor's memory. 

He watches in horror as Connor throws himself off the ledge to pull the child away from the android. He can see tje black sky before the video goes black, and then Connor opens his eyes in cyber life. 

The video jumps forward. Its the interrogation with that android. He watches himself through Connor's eyes. He knows whats coming, but the deviants shot still makes him flinch, and the screen goes black. 

There's a jump, and suddenly Connor is in a beautiful garden.

Another jump, and Connor is wandering a ship filled with androids. He wanders Jericho until he finds himself pointing a gun at Markus. A flash of red, and Gavin realizes thats the moment Connor become truly free. 

The memory switches, and its Connor entering the Cyber Life tower. Software Instability flashes across the screen, and Gavin notices that Paige is digging her nails into Connor's skin.

The screen fades, and they are back to Paige's memory. 

It's....its disgusting. The beat cop turns away from the window, and he can hear her gag. Flashes of...terrible sexual abuse cross the feed.  Its borderline torture, all from the eyes of this android. Gavin has seen a lot in his career, but this is something else. The sight disgust him, something about the perspective makes him feel like he's there.

Connor's LED turns a solid, angry red. 

Software Instability flashes on the screen. 

"Fuck this," Gavin growls and stomps out of the room. 

He runs to the main interrogation door and scans himself in, he throws the door open and make his way to the table. He grabs white silcon of the womans hand and prys her fingers away from Connor's arm. Ripping the connection apart. 

The two gasp, and Connor pushes away from the table, stumbling a bit before Gavin grabs him by the collar of his own jacket and drags him out. Kicking the door shut on the woman yelling. 

"I fucking told you that was a bad idea!' Gavin yells, shoving Connor into the wall. He steps closer, about to start a new string of insults before he notices the blank look on the others face. 

He watched all that, saw what was happening one a screen. Connor was connected, he could hear...and feel it. Connor was there for it, and it was less than a minute ago.

"Hey...Connor?" Gavim lowers his voice to a gentler tone, "You...gonna be ok tin can?"

Connor takes a breath and nods. Gavin takes a step back, the other probably needed some space.

"I...I got the evidence," Connor says carefully, in a controlled robotic voice, "Thats all we needed,"

Gavin nods, he needed to be careful with this. What was it Connor said about self destructing in high stress?

"Yeah...you did. Why don't you go..." Gavin waves his hand, "Wait in the car while I register it,"

Connor nods, and leaves in the same uncomfortably robotic fashion. With a sigh, Gavin returns to the room to see the best cop had retrived the laptop for him and returned the android to the holding cell. 

"That guy gonna be ok?"

Gavin shrugs, taking a seat and looking at the footage. There was quite a bit of footage on it. 

"Probably. I'll talk to him about it. Fucking idiot," Gavin mumbles to himself as he mouses over the footage. Creating a copy of it for himself, doesn't want any unprofessional idiots loosing evidence. 

"Never seen anything like that, eh?' She lets out a nervous laugh and shifts in her seat, "Was that the android from the march? The cyberlife guy."

Gavin nods absently, watching the file transfer. He was having trouble focusing, to worried about Connor. 

"Damn, never thought I'd meet a historical figure like that..." she tilts her head, "You two...y'know?"

Gavin glares at her, "Solving the fucking murder case your police force is too incompetent to handle? Then yes, we fucking are,"

The file finishes transferring and he stalks out of the room without a word, quickly registeting the file in the evidence room. Why Connor made the password his serial number was beyonde him. It was weird and creepy. 

Its two thirty when Gavin knocks on the window of the car, getting inside and taking his usual spot across from Connor. The android looks a lot better now, LED flashing from blue to yellow instead of solid red. He was staring at his hands, face blank. He had also pulled the hood up. 

"Do you uh, wanna talk about it?" Gavin asks, might as well get straight to the point. 

"No...well," Connor shrugs, "Its hard to explain. I know it looked bad, but it was...not that bad,"

That was not encouraging. Gavin crosses his arms and leans back, trying not to get snippy. 

"Looked pretty bad,"

Connor lets out a small laugh, and relaxes a bit, "When connected to another android and exchanging memories we don't exchang the feelings of said memories,"

"Explain," 

"I just did,"

"Use fucking human terms,"

Connor looks up from his thousand yard stare, and reaches into his pocket to pull out a coin. Fiddling with it. 

"When we connect the only emotions we share are current ones. She could feel my discomfort, and I could feel her...sick elation. Viewing memories is just like watching a VR movie. You see, and hear whats happening. Maybe get phantom sensations. But all the feelings are yours and-" Connor cuts off, his voice cracking. 

Gavin remains silent, watching the other man bite his lip and look away. He doesn't miss the tears welling in Connors eyes. 

"I...it left a unpleasant feeling in me. For obvious reasons,"

Gavin looks out the window, its pitch black outside. The only light is the numerous stars peeking out from the tips of the pines, and the boats on the water flashing their signals. It was....quiet. But not peaceful. 

"Do...do you want a hug?" Gavin says softly, trying to comfort him in the only way he knows how. 

Connor nods, meekly looking down. After a few moments Gavin realizes he should probably make the first move. He crosses the cabin on the car, awkwardly kneeling in front of Connor and opening his arms. As if breaking a dam he surges forward, pulling Gavin close and pressing his face into Gavin's neck. He can feel warm tears on his neck, and can't help but wonder who allowed androids to cry. 

Gavin slowly wraps his arms around Connor, hugging him close. He was surprisingly warm, almost human like, and shaking slightly. Gavin begins to gently rub his back, like he remembered his parents doing. 

"You don't have to do these things to get evidence. You don't have to put yourself in danger," Gavin says softly. 

"I have to accomplish my missions,"

Gavin shakes his head. Thats the line of thought that kept getting him killed over and over in his memories. A line of thought that would kill him for real.

"No you don't. People fail all the time. No one would look down on you for self preservation," as he says it he knows hes a damn hypocrite. He would do anything to solve as a case, has done despicable things to solve a case, but he was never forced to. Not like Connor. 

"I'm not a person... I can't fail," His voice is shaking harder now. 

"You're alive, fucker. That means you fail. Human or otherwise," Gavin sighs, hes not good at this sort of thing, "You won't be decommissioned for fucking up anymore. The worst that will happen is Fowler will yell for twenty minutes then buy you lunch,"

Connor is silent, sniffling softly before letting out a small laugh. His breath is warm against Gavins neck, and it makes him feel better. 

"I can't eat,"

"You can tell Fowler that when you fuck up, golden boy,"

A silence falls over the car, just the two of them awkwardly kneeling in the back of the cab. And the sound of wheels on the highway. Its nice. Its...peaceful. Gavin wants it to last forever, in a weird way. 

"Gavin? We're here,"

Gavin jerks back, snorting slightly and looking around. He was still kneeling in the cabin on the car, and Connor still had his arms around him. 

"Wha?" 

"You feel asleep,"

"Huh?" 

Gavin rubs his eyes and follows Connor out of the car to their room. He was so fucking tired, and kind of embarassed for falling asleep. He makes his way to the shower, he'd take one in the morning when he felt like a human. Instead he changes into his pjs and shuffles out, collapsing on the bed. 

He feels a slight shift weight, and looks up to see Connor sitting on the corner of the bed. He put on a new shirt.

"Is it ok if I stay here? I can power down on the chair I just-"

"I don't give a shit. Just lay down and don't be weird,"

Through the haze of sleep he feels Connor shift and lay stiffly on the bed. It's somehow even creepier than sitting. 

"Can you get under the covers?" Gavin grumbles, squinting at the LED that represented Connor. 

"Is there a reason to?"

"Please,"

Connor pulls the covers up over himself, still lying flat on his back from what Gavin could see.

"And here I thought we wouldn't be sharing,"

"I can mo-"

"Stay," Gavin mumbles, barely conscious and he rolls over to rest his head on the others chest and wrap an arm around him, "Night,'

"Goodnight,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *writes the word phantom*  
> Also me: why are we here, just to suffer? Every night i can feely leg...my arm..even my fingers. The body ive lost. The comrades ive lost...wont stop hurting. You feel it too, dont you?
> 
> Also my rk900 cosplay turned out good these are my only pictures  
> http://shorknados.tumblr.com/post/176658407991/pick-your-fighter


	9. Electric Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, beem having a lot of housing issues and been too stressed to write

Heart Rate: 50 BPM

Sleep State: REM, exiting cycle

Current Time: 8:08 AM EST

Gavin had been asleep for a few hours, he had shifted until he was halfway on top of Connor. He didn't snore, but the steady sound of his breathing and the noises of birds outside were...comforting. 

Connor's fingers twitch from the neatly folded position on his stomach, the urge to flip his coin was hard to resist but Gavin was in a light state of much needed sleep. Instead he continues to stare at the roof. Memories from last night, technically only a few hours ago, creep into the forefront of his mind. 

Humans find it hard to comprehend androids thinking at all. And even harder to comprehend how they think. Connor was trying to focuse on the ceiling, on when they were going home to Detroit. On the conversation he had with Markus two hours ago.

But the memories replay in his subconscious, the simulations run over and over again.

Connor isn't used to his own emotions, not like some other androids. Feelings are strange, difficult to pindown now that he is a being a free will. Usually he ignores them, the flashes of annoyance he gets when its crowded on the sidewalk. Or the weird sense of gulit he feels when Markus talks about Simon. They're small emotions, ones he can understsnd on some level and then ignore. But these ones. They were different, strange.

He didn't experience those memories, he knows that. Any sensation he got from watching them was psychosomatic, and relay he got from the woman was just smug pride and sadism. 

Yet he still felt disgusted.

Not particularly at the sexual assult he experienced- no witnessed is better. It was very odd, but nothing he could comprehend or relate to on the level she felt. To him it was just violence. Terrible violence, but to it was no different than getting punched in the face. Even though it shook her to the very core. It was an experience he can't relate to in any meaningful way.

It was the murders that were bothering him the most. 

Gavin shifts slightly, and nuzzles the crook his neck. Mumbling in his sleep. Connor rolls very slowly onto his side, sliding one arm under the still sleeping Gavin and running his fingers of his other hand through Gavin's soft brown hair. It made him feel better, to be near a living human. Especially Gavin, he was starting to enjoy his company more and more. Another feeling he didn't understand, but not an unpleasant one.

Heart Rate: 45 BPM

Sleep State: NREM, Stage Two

Current Time: 8:45 AM EST

 

He would wake Gavin up in an hour or so, in a lighter stage of sleep. Seven hours of good sleep would do wonders for him, any more and he will become groggy. And bitchy.

He wants to talk to him more, about the memories he witnessed. The ones having to do with the murders. They bring up other memories, his own. Ones that he has never talked about. Ones he needs to talk about. 

"Gavin?" The word comes out softly, much to soft to actually wake him. But Gavin stirs a bit anyway. 

"Hmmrng?"

Connor smiles, and gently pats Gavin's cheek. "Wake up, detective. It's 9 AM,"

"No its not," Gavin mumbles through the fog of consciousness. Connor can see him trying to force himself back to sleep. 

"My internal clock is synced to the world clock accurately, I assure you it is 9 Am Eastern Standard Time,"

Gavin squints and Connor, a very sour look on his face. He reaches up and shoves a pillow directly into Connor's face, "Where's your fucking snooze button then Big Ben?"

Connor can hear Gavin mumble a few insultes and wiggle out of his arms. Rolling over in the bed and away from him. Connor removes the pillow and sits up, watching Gavin slowly wake up despite the mans best efforts to return to sleep. With a growl Gavin finally sits up and accepts his new found consciousness. 

"We goin' back to the station today?"

"Yes, we only need to give our official testimonies then we are free to return to Detroit,"

"Thank god," Gavin gets to his feet and stretches, Connor can hear the sound of his joints popping, "Getting sick of all this fresh air,"

 

"Gavin..." He begins, waiting for the other to look back at him before continuing, "I need to talk to you about last night...about the memories,"

Gavins frowns, different than his usual glare. Its an expression of worry.

"Right now?"

Connor looks away, he didn't expect the genuine concern in Gavins voice, "After our reports,"

"Sure,"

\---

Connor looks out at the clear waters of the lake in quiet appreciation. Gavin had taken the car into a drive in restaurant after all the reports were filed. It took less time than expected, having to sit through the recording of the womans memories was faster than experiencing them. The officers had been nice enough to cut out the parts where his memories interuppted. 

Gavin sits on the table, resting his feet on the bench next to him and munching an onion ring. He was waiting for him to talk.

"What did you get?"

"Just these, the burgers are nice here. But I'm not that hungry,"

Connor nods, letting the breeze fill the silence for a minute. 

"Have you ever killed another human?"

He can hear Gavin cough, choking on the drink he had just taken from his pop. Connor keeps his eyes on the water. 

"What the fuck kind of question is that? Jesus Christ Connor, I'm a Detective not a trigger happy beat cop. I've pointed a gun at people but I'd never shoot to kill a person."

"What about an android?"

Gavin falls silent, and Connor can almost see the thoughful expression that is no doubt on his face.

"No I haven't."

"Because you don't want to, or because you never had to?"

Gavin lets out a frustrated noise, "What the fuck is this? An interrogation?"

Connor waits, he can hear a boats horn on the wind and a seagull cries.

"...I've never had to," Gavin finally says, voice soft and annoyed.

"Would you? If you had to?"

"Yes."

There's no hesitation that time. Connor takes a slow breath, steadying himself. He needs to talk about this, he waits for Gavin to ask the question.

"Have you killed another android?"

"No," Connor stops, then shakes his head, "Yes, not intentionally. There's been times where...they choose to die rather than be taken into custody. If that counts to you-"

"That doesn't count,"

Connor nods, and waits for the second question.

"Have you killed a human?"

"Yes,"

Connor closes his eyes, waiting for...something. Anything from Gavin. An accusation, disgust, something.

"Huh,"

Connor almost laughs. He opens his eyes and turns to look up at Gavin. He's looking thoughtfully out into the lake, food sitting next to him. 

"It was when I infiltrated Cyber Life. To save the androids there. The guards had on their riot gear and I shot them. It...never occured to me until recently that they had...families. Like the victims of the two killers," Connor stops, and looks down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

He sees an aftermirage of hands, not his own but close, holding the head a man in the water until he stopped moving. 

"I was never tried. Never convicted of this. I..." Connor stops, voice breaking off, "I feel guilty? Not for having done it, they would have killed me. And then the revolution may not have succeeded. I feel guilty for realizing that I don't care about those guards. And I feel...disgusted. Because Paige, the woman, she didn't care about her victims. She felt nothing towards them, like me,"

Connor stops talking. The storm of strong and strange emotions chruns through his head. He can't figure out how to vocalize them, how to explain, how to feel better. 

"Huh," Gavin says again, voice soft and thoughtful.

A few minutes pass by, and Connor waits patiently. He doesn't think Gavin is angry, at least not at him. 

"I think that there's a difference between you two. She feels no remorse because she's a fucking sociopath. You feel no remorse because it was survival,"

Connor nods, not in agreement but understanding.

"I mean hell, I would've killed you in the evidence room if you didn't give me a concussion and fracture my ribs," Gavin gently nudges Connor with his foot. It's comforting. 

"She was out there huntin' innocent, well I mean they weren't exactly saints considering they were at Studio 10, but people who were no longer a threat to her and killing them. And the difference is that you know its kinda fucked up to not feel bad, she thinks its fine to not feel bad,"

Connor turns, and smiles at Gavin. The storm in his head eases slightly, and for the first time since the integration, he relaxes. 

"Thank you,"

Gavin opens his mouth to say something, turns red, and immediately shoves a handful of onion rings in his mouth.

"If its any consolation," Gavin says after swallowing, "Paige wasn't doing to well after peeking your memories. Keep sobbing that she," Gavin raises his hands to add large air quotes, "Understood Death, or whatever the fuck,"

Connor holds back a small snort, she only saw the half of it, "I never died, not on that investigation. The instant my interal processors shut down my consciousness, or the most recent back up, was transferred to another body. It was like...waking up from a dream where your falling or about to get shot just before you hit the ground,"

"Creepy,"

"There..." Connor moves to sit on the table, this wasn't going to be easy to say. He needed to be closer, "There was a time I did die,"

He feels Gavin shift away ever so slightly. Their arms are still touching, Gavin had taken his jacket off in the heat. And Connor had rolled his sleeves up to fit in easier. The touch is nice, it made him happy.

"There was an android, when Hank and I investigated the broadcast tower. He was hurt, the others at Jericho had to leave him behind and escape,"

"Raw deal,"

Connor nods, "He had a gun, and when I found him he started shooting. Wanted to go out fighting,"

He can feel Gavin's eyes on him, but he stares out onto the water. 

"I managed to grab him, I started to probe his memories. I was trying to find Jericho, and I almost did. I saw a boat, and a sign but only barly."

Connor falls silent, waves of guilt and dread wash over him.

"Then what?"

"He shot himself, and died instantly,"

He can feel Gavin shiver next to him, and he feels his throat tighten.

"I felt it- him die. It was different than waking up from a dream. It was..."

Connor turns away from the water to Gavin. He meets the others warm eyes, and pulls a bit of comfort from the worry he sees in them.

"It was endless. That milisecond of death was an eternity. One second I could feel it all, Gavin. Fear, pain, regret, sorrow, love. And then absolutely nothing,"

Gavin doesn't say anying, and Connor looks away to wipe his eyes. 

"His name was Simon, he was really close with Markus. The two probably would have been something. After him I...I had trouble looking at androids as just machines. No machine dies like that,"

"I'm sorry Connor,"

Connor shrugs, "Thank you for listening,"

They sit in a comfortable silence. It's nice, it's good. Soon they'll be back home and...

Connor feels a hint of saddness. He enjoyed this trip, he was starting to enjoy Gavin. Be able to see the other open up, and show his conviction. When they got back to Detroit, to the office, would they be enemies again?

"When we get back to Detroit do you wanna like..." Gavin clears his throat, "get lunch?"

"I can't eat,"

 

Gavin lets out a long suffering sigh, "Then come over to my place and watch a movie? You can see Avacado,"

Connor smiles, and nods, "I would like that,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the endings not too lack luster bcs this is kinda how it was gonna be all along! The place theyre eating at is west pier and if your ever in sault st marie go find it they make the best fucking food God Damn
> 
> Side note; its 5am right now and i want some fried but mcdonalds serves breakfast which is fucking terrible literally fight me abt this


	10. No Matter Where You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey teens, told you id add an epilogue eventually. Mainly bcs the odd chapter number was bothering me and i got a nice comment that inspired me, hope you like nothing but these boys talking.

"I'm not letting Anderson into my fucking apartment I don't care how good he is with animals. Cats are not big ass slobbering dogs," Gavin snaps as he loving scratches Avacado under his chin. 

Connor is silent, obviously calculating a dumb argument to convince him to hand his apartment keys to a recovering alcoholic. 

"...But what if Bananis gives birth while we're gone?"

That gives Gavin a pause. He glances at the incredibly fat cat lounging in a patch of morning sunshine drifting in through the window. She was a white short hair he found on his balcony a few weeks ago. Despite being six stories up. 

"She's not pregnant. She's fat,"

"I detect additional heart beats coming from her stomach. At least three healthy kittens."

"She has indigestion."

"If thats what you call babies then yes, Bananis is rife with indigestion."

Gavin rolls his eyes. One day he was going to find the code to disable Connor's sarcasm programs. He clicks his tongue at Bananis, trying to lure her over. She gets up, and walks right over to Connor. Why didn't his own cats like him?

"At least you won't betray me," Gavin says softly to Avacado. His only true friend in this world of rude self aware windows computers amd fat not pregnant cats.

He finally gets to his feet and takes one last look around the room. The water bowls and food bowls were full, all windows and doors locked, Ms. Isidor had a key and would be checking on the cats and fish instead of Anderson. All should be well. 

"Lets roll," Gavin says, turning to face Connor. He was wearing a baseball cap that said deviant on it with a blue triangle, a new fashion trend for androids, and what looked like the same clothes he had on at the station yesterday. At this point he wasn't going to debate with Connor over his clothing choices. 

"Will you tell me where we're going yet?" Connor asks, stepping aside to let Gavin open the door and let him out. 

"You still haven't figured it out? Some detective you are," Gavin teases as he locks his door, jiggles the handle, unlocks it, then locks it again. 

"All you told me was that it was in state," Connor says, voice steady and unannoyed.

"Yeah." Gavin replies disinterested as he pushes the button on the elevator to the garage.

"This is a big state, the eleventh largest in fact," 

"Wow, I didn't realize it was Android Fun Fact Corner. Tell me more." The elevator dings and Gavin makes his way to his car.

Connor's LED throbs for a moment, an emotion Gavin has pegged "friendly annoyance" at him specifically. He sees it a lot. 

"Ok ok, I'll give you a hint," He offers as he opens the side door to his car and throws his duffle bag into the back before slamming the door and getting behind the wheel, "Its an island."

"There are 35,000 islands located in the great lakes." Connor state blandly and he gets in the passenger seat and sets his back pack between his feet.

Gavin starts the car and pulls away, "Uh huh,"

"I'm assuming it's a populated island."

"No. I'm taking you to a tiny deserted island and killing you with a rock."

Gavin starts the navigation route on his phone. He's sure Connor won't peak at the destination. 

"It's four hours away," He adds.

Connor hums, he can hear the sound of him flipping his coin thoughtfully and smiles at the sound. 

"Since we are on vacation I imagine it's a popular tourist spot. You only had me request three days off, meaning we will be spending at least one full day at the destination. And judging by the route we are are going to to Upper Peninsula. Correct?"

Gavin nods, careful not to look too excited. Its always so cute to listen to Connor be junior detective, he takes everything so serious. 

"Mackinac Island?"

Gavin reaches over and forcefully ruffles Connor's hair, "Well I'll be the advanced lightbulb guessed right!" 

Connor shoos his hand away from his hair, which falls neatly back into place, "It showed up on the search results for tourist attractions as having lifted it's ban on androids,"

"Yup, went there as a kid a few times. Pretty quaint. No cars or anything just horse carragies. Figured it be a picturesque place for our anniversary."

He glances at Connor who was wearing a look of satisfaction at figuring out the mystery. 

"I still think the day after solving the Studio 10 Killers case doesn't count as our anniversary. You just asked me on a date."

"Uh huh, and then another...and another," Gavin says preparing for this argument again. 

"It should be the day you asked me to be your boyfriend."

"Which was...the day after we solved the Studio 10 Killers case." Gavin replies, holding back a grin. Connor sighs.

"Maybe Anderson is right...you aren't good for me."

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy the wonderful car ride to our romantic island escape or so help me I will tell Fowler you broke his favorite mug."

He looks over only to meet Connor's eyes. Gavin can see the LED pulsing a soft steady blue, happiness. 

"Love you too, Gavin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mackinac is pronounced mack-a-gnaw btw and its a lovely place. This is set a year after the last chapter and they dont really live together (yet) but connor is over a lot. 
> 
> The kittens names will be yeet, fortnite and rk800.5 and no they are not fre sha vac a dos. The fish is named fish.
> 
> Bananis' name was suggested by 3311 god bless


End file.
